


The inherent homoeroticism of having an archenemy

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: -Ish, Cheating, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Play, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Polyamory, Secrets, Unexpected Feels, Unhealthy Relationships, Wax Play, because Skinny never said it'd be exclusive, in summary: skinny is a bastard and tries to play the boys like fiddles, not really tho, originally posted on fanfiktion.de, yes that's a tag now
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny Norris ist der Erzfeind der Drei Fragezeichen. Jeder weiß das. Und keiner der drei würde sich ihm freiwillig auch nur auf zehn Schritte nähern. Oder?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLoveMitchiex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xLoveMitchiex), [Luzifersboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzifersboyfriend/gifts).

> Im Vorfeld: Der Titel ist aus irgendeinem tumblr post geklaut, den ich natürlich im Moment nicht finde. (Titel und Kurzbeschreibung ändern sich evt noch mal... mal sehen)  
Und die Story ist zu 100% für xLoveMitchiex (auf fanfiktion.de) und Schuld sind ausschließlich die tags zu [diesem](https://youcancallmekathyp.tumblr.com/post/187400328582/daughterofhecata-aber-jetzt-mal-im-ernst-diese) tumblr post xD

Bob Andrews hatte einige Geheimnisse. Auch vor seinen Freunden. Und das wahrscheinlich am besten gehütete war, dass er gelegentlich mit Skinny Norris schlief.

Angefangen hatte alles auf dem Freeman-Gelände. Nicht während er sich für Stan Silver gehalten hatte, aber später, als Bob Andrews aus eigenem Antrieb zurückgekehrt war.

\- sechs Monate zuvor -

Bob war wieder bei den Campern vom Freeman-Gelände. Er war zurück gekommen, erst zögerlich, dann immer bereitwilliger.

In den wenigen Tagen, die er in Skinnys Wohnwagen verbracht hatte, hatte er sie irgendwie zu schätzen gelernt – und war mit offenen Armen empfangen worden, als er plötzlich am Rande des Geländes gestanden hatte, verlegen die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

Er saß auf einem wackeligen Campingstuhl und beobachtete Mina dabei, wie sie in einem großen Topf Gulasch über dem offenen Feuer rührte.

Paul saß neben ihm, und war ungefähr eine Stunde tief in einem Vortrag über mittelalterliche Waffen. Bob lauschte ihm mit mittelmäßigem Interesse. Es war spannend, aber er war abgelenkt.

Nicht von Mina, die ihm über das Feuer hinweg zulächelte.

Sondern von dem, der hinter ihr auf einem der Tische saß und sich eine Zigarette drehte.

Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass die Camper Skinny tatsächlich wieder auf das Gelände gelassen hatten, bis Josh ihm verschmitzt grinsend erzählt hatte, dass Skinny wieder vorbeischauen durfte, seit Roxy ihm eine Gardinenpredigt gehalten hatte, bis er nur noch betreten zu Boden gesehen hatte.

Davon war jetzt allerdings nichts mehr zu merken. Er lungerte völlig entspannt auf dem Tisch umher, neben ihm der Beutel mit Tabak, die kleine Tüte mit den Filtern. Er schob sich die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen, und fing Bobs Blick auf.

Für einen Moment dachte Bob darüber nach, schnell weg zu gucken. Aber Skinny hatte ihn eh schon beim Starren erwischt. Also beobachtete er, wie Skinny das Feuerzeug an die Spitze der Zigarette hielt, daran zog, und dann langsam den Rauch in den Abendhimmel blies. Beinahe meinte Bob, das Knistern des Tabaks hören zu können, aber sehr viel wahrscheinlicher war es einfach nur das Feuer.

Immer noch ließ Skinny ihn nicht aus den Augen, ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen, das in Bob ein ausgesprochen seltsames Gefühl weckte.

Ohne hinzusehen tastete er nach seinem Bier, trank einen Schluck, weil sein Mund sich plötzlich trocken anfühlte.

Paul redete immer noch.

Mina kam zu ihnen herüber, lief durch die unsichtbare Linie, die sich von Bob zu Skinny gespannt hatte, und Bob zuckte zusammen.

Mit einem Mal verstand er wieder, wovon Paul erzählte, hörte die Musik, die ein paar Meter weiter aus einem alten Ghettoblaster schallte, und das hintergründige Geplapper von Steve und Blaine. Der Geruch des Gulaschs stieg ihm in die Nase.

„Sag mal, wie lange kennt ihr euch jetzt eigentlich wirklich, du und Skinny?“, fragte Mina und ließ auf den Campingstuhl auf Bobs anderer Seite fallen. Sie schwang die langen Beine über die Armlehne und ihre nackten Füße kitzelten beinahe Bobs Oberschenkel.

Bob riskierte einen erneuten Blick zu Skinny, doch der hatte sich abgewandt und rief irgendetwas zu Josh hinüber, der gerade aus seinem Wohnwagen kam.

„Seit… seit sieben… sieben, acht Jahren?“, stellte er überrascht fest. Die Fehde zwischen Skinny auf der einen und den Fragezeichen auf der anderen Seite ließ sich viele Jahre zurück verfolgen, auch wenn Bob beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen konnte, was genau den Ausschlag gegeben hatte.

Natürlich, Skinny war schon immer unausstehlich gewesen, aber das waren andere Leute auch. Nachdenklich schaute er wieder zu Skinny hinüber. Aus irgendeinem Grund war da schon immer eine Rivalität zwischen ihm und Justus gewesen, in die Bob und Peter naturgemäß hineingezogen worden waren, aber er konnte sich partout nicht erinnern, woher sie stammte.

„Echt? So lange schon?“, fragte Mina nach, doch Bob nickte nur abwesend.

Skinny fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, lehnte sich dann gefährlich weit zur Seite, um Josh das Bier zu klauen. Der Ausdruck höchster Konzentration auf seinem Gesicht, der sich zu Triumph wandelte, sobald er die Dose in der Hand hielt, brachte Bob zum Lächeln.

„Dann müsst ihr euch ja ziemlich gut kennen!“, fuhr Mina fort und unterbrach damit auch endgültig Pauls Ausführungen.

„Das tun wir wohl“, bestätigte Bob.

Je mehr Zeit er hier auf dem Gelände verbrachte, oft genug wenn Skinny auch hier war, desto mehr fiel es ihm auf. Wenn man so lange gegeneinander arbeitete – schließlich war er ihnen seit ihrem allerersten Fall in die Quere gekommen! – dann lernte man zwangsläufig eine Menge übereinander.

Er wusste um Skinnys Probleme mit seinen Eltern und um seinen Wohnort, der allzu oft zwischen dem respektablen Einfamilienhaus und Little Rampart hin und her wechselte. Er wusste, dass Skinny nicht annähernd so hetero war, wie er immer behauptete. Er wusste, welche Musik Skinny hörte und welche Filme er mochte.

Andererseits hatte Skinny ja auch mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er Bob, Peter und Justus gut genug kannte, um sie zu manipulieren und in die Falle zu locken.

Sowas hatte immer zwei Seiten, erinnerte er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen.

„Aber ich bin irgendwie froh, dass ihr nicht wirklich so eng befreundet seid“, plapperte Mina weiter. „Du bist viel ordentlicher und vernünftiger als er!“

Wahrscheinlich meinte sie das nett. Bestimmt sollte es sogar ein Kompliment sein. Doch plötzlich hatte Bob das Bedürfnis, sie anzuschreien. Ihr das Bier über das süße Sommerkleid zu kippen.

Er hatte es so satt, immer der Nette, Vernünftige zu sein. Deswegen war er doch hier! Weil die Camper alle andere als respektabel und ordentlich waren. Weil hier Chaos herrschte, und Regeln nicht immer eingehalten wurden, und jeder sein konnte, wie er war.

Bob nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, damit ihm nichts Böses heraus rutschte. Mina meinte es nur gut, sagte er sich.

Und trotzdem. Schon wieder glitt sein Blick zu Skinny hinüber. Und beinahe war er versucht, Skinnys Muster zu folgen, dass er schon mehr als einmal beobachtet hatte.

An Bobs Stelle hätte er dem Campingstuhl, auf dem Mina saß, einen kräftigen Schubs gegeben, sodass sie im trockenen Gras gelandet wäre, und hätte sie angeraunzt, jemand anderem auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Natürlich tat Bob das nicht. Aber der Impuls war unbestreitbar da.

Also tat er das nächstbeste, stand wortlos auf, und tat so, als wollte er sich ein neues Bier holen. Doch auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank, der in Blaines Wohnwagen stand, wurde er aufgehalten.

„Hey, Bob, komm mal her“, rief Josh ihn zu sich.

Seufzend folgte Bob der Aufforderung. Josh und zwei andere Camper saßen auf den Bänken um einen der Picknicktische. Auf dem daneben saß Skinny, offensichtlich ins Gespräch eingebunden.

Bob blieb zwischen den beiden Tischen stehen und sah Josh auffordernd an.

Dessen Grinsen sagte ihm, dass Josh schon nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war. Und der Rauch, der über dem Holztisch hing, roch auch nicht nur nach Tabak. Resignation und Interesse stritten sich in Bob – die Camper konnten anstrengend sein, wenn sie high waren, aber manchmal kamen sie auch gerade dann auf unwiderstehlich gute dumme Ideen.

„Skinny sagt, du hättest noch nie gekifft“, erklärte Josh, „Und er meinte, du würdest das auch nie machen!“

Auch wenn Josh keine echte Frage formuliert bekam, verstand Bob, worauf er hinaus wollte. So wie er guckte, war eindeutig, worum es ging. Und Bob hatte eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, aus welcher Richtung die Herausforderung eigentlich kam.

Skinnys Augen funkelten ihn durch den grauen Rauch hindurch an, als wollte er sagen _traust du dich etwa nicht?_ Als hätte er _Mr Langweilig_ schon wieder auf der Zunge. Und dass, obwohl Bob ganz genau wusste, dass Skinny Gras mied wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, weil es ihn paranoid machte.

Kurzerhand nahm er Josh den Joint weg, zog daran, und gab ihn dann zurück. Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Zufrieden?“, fragte er kurz angebunden, und dachte lieber nicht genauer darüber nach, wieso er schon wieder bei Skinny hängen blieb.

Josh machte eine beschwichtigende Geste, und sagte irgendetwas Unwichtiges, doch Bob sah nur Skinnys träges Grinsen.

Skinny hatte schon immer eine gewisse Anziehungskraft besessen, auch wenn Bob das gerne leugnen würde.

Denn Skinny Norris war alles, was Bob Andrews hasste – was er nicht sein wollte, was er nicht sein durfte. Alkohol, Zigaretten, Drogen, kleine Diebstähle. Keine Bedenken, was seinen Ruf anging und was die Leute vielleicht über ihn erzählten.

In Bobs Ohren, dessen Eltern sich ihrer Außenwirkung immer einen Hauch zu bewusst waren, klang das unglaublich befreiend.

Vielleicht erwischte er sich deshalb in der letzten Zeit ständig dabei, ihn anzusehen. Wannimmer Bob die Camper besuchte, automatisch suchte sein Blick als erstes nach der langen, dünnen Gestalt Skinnys. Und wenn er ihn gefunden hatte, driftete er immer wieder zu ihm zurück.

Betont unberührt wandte Bob sich jetzt von der Gruppe ab. Aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus rupfte er die Zigarette aus Skinnys Fingern, schob sie zwischen die Lippen, und marschierte davon.

Nur mit Mühe widerstand der dem Impuls, sich umzudrehen, um Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen.

Er rauchte eigentlich nicht gerne, auch nicht, wenn er hier war, aber ab und an überkam es ihn. Und gerade in diesem Moment ging es sowieso viel mehr um die Geste.

Langsam ging er quer über das Gelände zu Roxy hinüber, die auf den Stufen vor ihrem Wohnwagen saß und eine Jeans flickte.

Als sie ihn kommen sah rückte sie ein Stück, und Bob setzte sich. Er lächelte ihr zu, sagte aber nichts. Also schwieg sie ebenso, was ihm nur recht war, und stumm schauten sie zu den anderen hinüber.

Wenn Bob sich zurückziehen wollte, war Roxy immer ein guter Anlaufpunkt. Seine Hände beschäftigten sich mit der Zigarette, und er dachte definitv nicht darüber nach, dass er sie quasi gerade zwischen Skinny Lippen hervor gestohlen hatte.

Er konnte ihn immer noch gut sehen, sein Sitzplatz auf der Tischplatte ließ ihn über den anderen aufragen. Erwartungsgemäß hatte er sich bereits die nächste Kippe angesteckt. Er schien sich aus dem Gespräch ausgeklinkt zu haben, sah in den Himmel auf, und selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Bob das typische, stets leicht spöttische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Mit einem Seufzen drückte Bob seine Zigarette aus.

Roxy sah von ihrer Hose auf. „Alles gut?“, erkundigte sie sich. Sie hatte eine angenehm unaufdringliche Art, solche Fragen zu stellen, ganz anders als Justus etwa, bei dem sowas immer schon an ein Kreuzverhör erinnerte.

Bob antwortete mit einem undefinierbarem „mhm“, das sie schweigend akzeptierte.

„Ich hol mir noch n Bier“, stellte er dann fest und stand wieder auf, ging jetzt doch zu Blaines Wohnwagen hinüber.

Mit einem kleinen Satz hüpfte er den Absatz hinauf. Er ging zum Kühlschrank in der Ecke hinüber, doch bevor er ihn öffnen konnte, hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Mehr aus Gewohnheit sah er sich um.

Skinny stand unmittelbar hinter ihm vor der schmalen Küchenzeile.

„Du starrst mich in letzter Zeit ganz schön oft an, Andrews“, sagte er leise und grinste dreckig, „Da könnte man glatt auf komische Ideen kommen...“

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Bevor Bob wusste, was er tat, hatte er eine Hand in den ausgeleierten Kragen von Skinnys T-Shirt gekrallt, zog ihn zu sich heran, und küsste ihn voll auf den Mund.

Nach einer halben Sekunde, in der Skinnys Gehirn offensichtlich die neue Situation erst einmal erfassen musste, erwiderte er den Kuss – mit aller Macht.

Er drängte Bob gegen die Arbeitsfläche, übernahm sofort die Führung. Für einen Moment ließ Bob ihn einfach machen, bevor er ihm ernsthaft etwas entgegensetzte. Mit einem Lachen löste Skinny sich von ihm. Im Zwielicht sahen sie sich an.

Dann zuckten Bobs Mundwinkel. „Wer starrt hier jetzt wen an?“, erkundigte er sich.

Wieder lachte Skinny. „So gefällst du mir, Andrews.“ Dann küsste er ihn erneut.

Unweigerlich wurden sie irgendwann gestört, als Paul auf der Suche nach einem frischen Bier in den Wohnwagen gestolpert kam.

Der Blick, den Skinny Bob zuwarf, bevor er sich an Paul vorbei ins Freie duckte, sagte ganz klar, dass sie früher oder später da weiter machen würden, wo sie gerade unterbrochen worden waren.

Das Wissen ließ ein breites Grinsen auf Bobs Gesicht aufziehen und sein Herz schneller schlagen. Vielleicht war das der Kick, nach dem er hier auf dem Gelände schon seit einer Weile suchte. Die ultimative Verbotene Frucht.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Shaw hatte einige Geheimnisse. Auch vor seinen Freunden. Und das wahrscheinlich am besten gehütete war, dass er gelegentlich mit Skinny Norris schlief.

Angefangen hatte alles auf einem Konzert. Normalerweise war Bob ja derjenige, der sich für Konzerte begeisterte, aber die Band waren Freunde von Peter, und Jeffrey und er hatten ihnen versprochen, sie bei ihrem ersten richtigen Auftritt zu unterstützen.

\- drei Monate zuvor -

Die Bar war düster und verraucht, und wenn Peter seinen Freunden nicht versprochen hätte, nach dem Konzert noch ein Bier mit ihnen zu trinken, wäre er vielleicht schon nach Hause gegangen.

Unsauber klingender Industrial Rock dröhnte in seinen Ohren, und er hätte beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, ob es an der Musik seiner Freunde oder dem miserablen Soundsystem der Bar lag.

Auf dem Hocker neben ihm saß Jeffrey und flirtete schon seit einer halben Stunde mit der Barkeeperin. Sie war hübsch, mit langen blonden Haare und großen Augen, und ungefähr in ihrem Alter. Aber Peter achtete nicht weiter auf sie. Nicht nur, weil Jeffrey darauf aus zu sein schien, ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Peter hatte immer noch ein bisschen an der Trennung von Kelly zu knabbern, die vor zwei Wochen mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Nachdem er einmal mehr einen Kinobesuch kurzfristig abgesagt hatte, weil Justus, Bob und er Skinny observieren wollten, der irgendwie in ihren Fall verwickelt zu sein schien, war es ihr endgültig zu viel geworden. Er konnte ihren Standpunkt auch durchaus verstehen – er war nicht immer wirklich für sie da gewesen und hatte sie fast schon gewohnheitsmäßig hinter ihren Ermittlungen hintenan gestellt.

Trotzdem fühlte es sich seltsam an, Kelly nicht mehr als seine Freundin bezeichnen zu können, und ihr nicht einfach eine Nachricht schreiben und sich mit ihr treffen zu können, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand.

Ohne sie wirklich zu sehen, schaute er zu seinen Freunden auf der kleinen Bühne hinüber und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Da öffnete sich die Tür, und die eintretenden Personen brachten einen Schwung kühler Nachtluft mit herein. Ganz automatisch wandte Peter sich nach ihnen um – und fluchte leise.

Womit hatte er es verdient, dass ausgerechnet Skinny Norris und Dylan Parks hier aufkreuzten? Schnell zog er den Kopf ein, und war plötzlich sehr froh, dass Jeffrey zwischen ihm und der Tür saß.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie die beiden sich suchend umschauten – was Peter dazu brachte, sich noch ein bisschen tiefer hinter Jeffrey zu ducken – und dann zu einem vierschrötigen Mann hinüber gingen, der am Billardtisch in der Ecke stand. Die drei begrüßten sich, und verschwanden dann durch eine Seitentür.

Peter atmete auf. Gleichzeitig meldete sich jedoch auch seine Neugier. So wie es aussah, dürfte es sich bei Mann um den Besitzer der Bar handeln. Und ihn würde wirklich interessieren, was der Grund dafür war, dass Skinny und Dylan sich mit ihm ins Hinterzimmer verzogen. Denn so lange er Skinny nun schon kannte – er heckte immer irgendetwas aus. Wenn es während seiner Zeit als Zweiter Detektiv eine Konstante gab, dann die. Skinny Norris hatte immer irgendwelche krummen Dinger vor.

Er tippte Jeffrey auf die Schulter, der sich offensichtlich nur ungern von dem Lächeln der Barkeeperin abwandte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagte Peter.

Jeffrey nickte, und drehte sich direkt wieder um.

Peter stellte das halbleere Glas ab und rutschte von dem Hocker. Überrascht musste er feststellen, dass er nicht mehr ganz sicher auf den Beinen war. Da Jeffrey abgelenkt war, hatte er sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, Bier zu trinken, und auch wenn er erst beim dritten war, machte sich doch bemerkbar, dass er auf beinahe leeren Magen trank.

Vorsichtig machte Peter sich auf den Weg durch den Raum. Zu seinem Glück waren direkt neben der Seitentür die Toiletten. Er steuerte diese an, und huschte dann möglichst unauffällig durch die andere Tür.

Er fand sich in einem langen dunklen Gang wieder. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er los, sehr froh darüber, dass seine Turnschuhe kaum ein Geräusch auf den Fliesen machten.

Zur seiner Rechten befand sich eine Tür, und behutsam legte Peter ein Ohr gegen das dunkle Holz.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben das Zeug mitgebracht“, sagte eine raue Stimme, die er als Dylans erkannte. „Wir wollten nur vorher sicher gehen.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das denn bedeuteten? Der erste Teil ließ ihn instinktiv an Drogengeschäfte denken – das wäre genau Skinnys und Dylans Kragenweite. Aber weshalb mussten sie ‚sicher gehen‘?

„Ja, ja, versteh ich ja“, erwiderte jemand anders, der nicht gerade so klang, als meinte er, was er sagte. Das dürfte dann wohl der Besitzer sein, wenn sich nicht schon jemand anderes hier hinten befunden hatte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, hörte er dann Skinnys vertraute Stimme. Er klang genauso spöttisch, wie Peter es von ihm gewohnt war und das Geräusch ließ Peters Blut vor Wut brodeln.

Hektisch sah er sich um. Die Tür zum Hauptraum war zu weit weg. Ohne zu wissen, was er dort vorfinden würde, lief Peter in die andere Richtung. Der Gang endete an einer zweiflügligen Tür. Er zog am Griff, doch es war abgeschlossen. Da bemerkte er rechts von sich eine weitere Tür. Auch diese ließ sich nicht öffnen.

Peter hörte, wie eine andere Tür aufging – das musste Skinny sein. Hastig drückte er sich in den dunklen Eingang und versuchte, möglichst flach zu atmen. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn Skinny ihn hier fand!

Er hörte Schritte, die einen langen Moment verharrten, und er befürchtete schon, Skinny würde in seine Richtung kommen. Doch dann drangen ein Fluchen und das Geräusch eines Feuerzeugs an seine Ohren, und die Schritte entfernten sich.

Peter atmete auf. Doch er traute sich nicht, jetzt zurück zu Jeffrey zu flüchten – nicht, dass Skinny ihm noch auf halbem Weg entgegen kam. Also blieb er, wo er war, und lauschte aufmerksam.

Offenbar hatte Skinny die Tür offen gelassen, denn Peter konnte Dylan und den Besitzer immer noch reden hören. Aber es drang nur unwichtiger Small Talk zu ihm herüber – was für Bier ausgeschenkt wurde, welche Bands demnächst spielten. Das einzig interessante, was Peter noch erfuhr, war der Name des Besitzers – Archie.

Schließlich ertönte das Geräusch der Tür, und Schritte näherten sich. Ohne das er so recht sagen konnte wieso, wusste Peter sofort, dass es Skinny war. Den Gang würde er überall erkennen, und die Stiefel, mit denen Skinny immer herum lief, klangen dumpf auf dem Boden.

Als im nächsten Moment die Tür zum Büro wieder zufiel, atmete Peter auf. Leise schlich er sich zurück auf seinen Horchposten.

„Und jetzt die Kohle“, sagte Skinny gerade.

„Jaja“, machte Archie, dann war eine Weile Ruhe.

Peter meinte, das Rascheln von Papier zu hören, aber das könnte auch Einbildung gewesen sein.

„Ihr könnt euch noch was zu Trinken holen, geht aufs Haus“, sagte Archie schließlich, und das nahm Peter als sein Stichwort. Schnell huschte er zurück zur Seitentür, und schlüpfte zurück in den Hauptraum.

Niemand schien sein plötzliches Auftauchen bemerkt zu haben, also spazierte er möglichst gelassen zurück zur Bar und ließ sich neben Jeffrey fallen. Der schaute inzwischen etwas niederschlagen zur Band hinüber. Die Barkeeperin war damit beschäftigt, Gläser zu spülen und ihn nicht anzusehen.

„Du warst aber ganz schön lange weg“, empfing Jeffrey Peter.

„Erklär ich dir später“, murmelte Peter und zog den Kopf ein, als sich die Seitentür erneut öffnete und Dylan und Skinny heraus traten und zur Bar herüber kamen.

„Hey, ist das nicht...“, setzte Jeffrey an, der Peters Blick gefolgt sein musste.

„Pscht!“, machte Peter.

Zum Glück war Jeffrey daran gewöhnt, dass Peter sich gelegentlich verhielt wie ein Spion auf geheimer Mission, und verstummte tatsächlich. Bemüht gelassen nahm Peter einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Ich geh kurz zur Toilette“, sagte er dann, und rutschte wieder vom Hocker.

Jeffrey sah ihn an, als würde er an Peters Geisteszustand zweifeln.

Diesmal ging Peter tatsächlich zur Toilette hinüber. Er musste sich irgendwas einfallen lassen, damit Skinny ihn nicht doch noch bemerkte und Verdacht schöpfte. Mit einem kurzen Blick sah er sich um – die Toilette war leer. Gerade hatte er sich zum Spiegel über dem Waschbecken gedreht, als die Tür aufflog.

Skinny Norris marschierte in den kleinen Raum, mit einem Grinsen, das Peter Böses ahnen ließ.

Ohne Hinzusehen schloss Skinny die Tür hinter sich und drehte mit einem unheilvollen Knacken den Schlüssel um.

„War mir doch so, als hätte ich eben Schritte auf dem Flur gehört“, stellte er zufrieden fest.

Langsam kam er auf Peter zu, der plötzlich eine ziemlich gute Idee davon hatte, wie sich das Kaninchen vor der Schlange fühlen musste. Nicht, dass er sich das anmerken lassen würde.

„Was heckst du schon wieder aus, Skinny?“, fragte er, und war sich selbst bewusst, wie aggressiv er klang.

„Hast doch gehört“, erwiderte Skinny betont heiter, „Dylan und ich machen mit Archie n paar Geschäfte.“

„Drogengeschäfte“, sagte Peter, und merkte, wie langsam der Ärger in ihm aufstieg. War Skinny so blöd, dass er sich immer wieder mit sowas einließ, oder interessierte es ihn einfach nicht, dass es leicht nach hinten losgehen könnte? 

Skinny zuckte mit den Achseln. „Tja, Schisser, und was machen wir jetzt mit der Info?“

Immer noch grinste er, und Peter wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass Skinny sie eingeschlossen hatte und zudem Peters Zugang zur Tür blockierte.

„Was hast du vor?“, wollte Peter wissen, und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er damit ihre gegenwärtige Situation oder die Geschäfte mit dem Barbesitzer meinte.

Langsam kam Skinny näher. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich daran erinnern, dich nicht mit mir anzulegen...“

Peter erkannte Gefahr, wenn er sie kommen sah. Und entschied sich blitzschnell, dass er auf Skinnys _Erinnerung_ gut verzichten konnte.

Er machte einen Satz nach vorn, versuchte, Skinny zur Seite zu stoßen, um die Tür zu erreichen. Aber Skinny hatte offenbar mit so etwas gerechnet, denn er erwischte Peter mitten in der Bewegung, und sie stolperten gegen das Waschbecken. Peters Ellbogen kollidierte hart mit dem Wasserhahn, und ein taubes Gefühl schoss durch seinen linken Arm.

Mit dem rechten schlug er nach Skinny, traf irgendwo, hörte auch das dumpfe Geräusch, konnte jedoch nicht sagen, wo er ihn erwischt hatte. Skinny packte ihn am Kragen, sagte irgendetwas, aber Peter hörte ihn nicht über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren.

Er hob die Hände, versuchte Skinnys Griff aufzubiegen. Er zerrte an den Fingern – er wusste, dass der linke Ringfinger nach einem Bruch nicht richtig verheilt war und Skinny immer noch Probleme machte – bis Skinny ihn mit einem Schmerzenslaut losließ.

Peter stieß ihn von sich, doch er dachte gar nicht mehr an die Tür und an Flucht. Er sah nur Skinny vor sich, der immer noch grinste, und nun seinerseits zum Schlag ausholte. Hastig drehte Peter sich weg, doch Skinnys Faust streifte seine Wange. Seine Ohren klingelten.

Den nächsten Schlag konnte er abblocken, erwiderte, indem er Skinny die Faust in den Magen rammte.

Eine Kopfnuss ließ ihn zurück taumeln, und jetzt hatte Skinny plötzlich die Oberhand. Diesmal war er es, der Peter von sich stieß. Bevor sein Rücken jedoch mit der Heizung kollidieren konnte, fing Peter sich wieder. Er nutzte Skinnys Vorwärtsbewegung aus, und drehte sie im letzten Moment.

Mit einem Arm presste er Skinny an die Wand, wehrte mit dem anderen einen erneuten Schlag ab.

Sie atmeten beide schwer, und inzwischen war auch Skinny das Lachen vergangen. Stumm versuchte er, nach Peter zu treten, doch der hatte ihn ziemlich effektiv in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt. Und er war stärker als Skinny.

Langsam stellte der den Widerstand ein, und plötzlich hatte Peter das Gefühl, sie seien sich viel zu nahe. Der vertraute Geruch nach Rauch, der ständig an Skinny klebte, stieg ihm in die Nase und die beinahe farblosen, kalten Augen schienen sein gesamtes Sichtfeld zu füllen. Da breitete sich ein Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht aus.

Sein Kopf zuckte nach vorn und Peter bereitete sich auf eine erneute Kopfnuss vor. Stattdessen trafen ihre Lippen hart aufeinander, und anstatt ihn von sich zu schieben, zerrte die Hand, die eben noch versucht hatte, ihn in die Niere zu boxen, ihn dichter.

Als Peters Gehirn das Geschehen einholte, erwiderte er den Kuss bereits. Und musste überrascht feststellen, dass sie beide hart waren. Adrenalin, sagte er sich, nur das Adrenalin war schuld daran. Sonst nichts.

Im nächsten Moment drehte Skinny sie, Peter hatte sich ablenken lassen, und Skinny hatte es genutzt. Mit einer Hand in seinen Haaren zerrte Peter ihn weg, schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich hasse dich, Skinny“, entfuhr es ihm mit mehr Leidenschaft, als er erwartet hatte. Ohne Skinny Zeit für eine Reaktion zu geben, zog er seinen Kopf wieder zu sich, küsste ihn grob, biss zu, bis er Blut schmeckte.

Skinny drängte ihn gegen die kalte Wand, hielt mit beiden Händen Peters Hüfte fest, grub die Nägel in die Haut, die das verrutschte T-Shirt freigab.

Der Schmerz schien durch Peters Körper zu pulsieren, und er konnte nicht sagen, ob er gegen Skinny ankämpfte, oder ihn enger zu sich zog. Vermutlich letzteres, realisierte er verspätet, denn er sollte eigentlich in der Lage sein, Skinny wegzuschieben, wenn er wirklich wollte.

Indem er alle Konzentration zusammen nahm, versuchte, sich nicht von dem Geschmack nach Blut und dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren ablenken zu lassen, stieß er Skinny von sich. Er stolperte, ließ Peter jedoch nicht los, und sie landeten in einem Haufen auf den kalten Fliesen.

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, begann Peter, an dem Reißverschluss von Skinnys Jeans zu zerren. Doch im nächsten Moment umfasste der Peters Handgelenke, zog sie weg von sich. Ein erneuter Kampf brach aus, in dem für einen langen Moment niemand die Oberhand gewinnen konnte.

„Ich sag nichts hierüber“, brachte Skinny schließlich hervor, während er sich bemühte, Peters Hände festzuhalten, „Wenn du vergisst, was du gehört hast.“

„Ja, Deal“, versprach Peter, war jedoch gleichzeitig eher damit beschäftigt, seine Arme loszureißen. Er würde sich sogar daran halten – sofern Skinny sich endlich dazu herab ließ, mehr zu tun, als ihn zu küssen.

Als er zehn Minuten später die Toilette verließ, hatte die Band aufgehört zu spielen und seine Freunde saßen um einen kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke.

Peter ging zu ihnen hinüber. Als sie ihn bemerkten, hob Jeffrey mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.

„Ich hab zu spät gesehen, dass Skinny dir nachgegangen ist...“, setzte er an, aber Peter winkte ab.

Er tupfte mit einem Papierhandtuch an seiner Lippe herum, die immer noch blutete. „Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit“, erklärte er. Beinahe unwillkürlich warf er einen Blick über die Schulter, beobachtete, wie Skinny sich neben Dylan auf einen Barhocker fallen ließ, und offenbar ebenfalls eine beunruhigte Frage abwimmelte.

Dann sah er auf, ihre Blicke trafen sich über den Raum, und ein unangenehm zufriedenes Lächeln zog über Skinnys Gesicht. Allein der Anblick brachte Peters Blut zum Kochen, und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das nicht sein letzter Zusammenstoß mit Skinny gewesen war.


	3. Chapter 3

Justus Jonas hatte einige Geheimnisse. Auch vor seinen Freunden. Und das wahrscheinlich am besten gehütete war, dass er gelegentlich mit Skinny Norris schlief.

Angefangen hatte alles auf einem Parkplatz in der Nacht, in den Bergen über Rocky Beach.

\- zehn Monate zuvor -

Justus hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde der Kopf platzen. Es war ihm gerade alles zu viel – Schule, Ermittlungen, der Schrottplatz. In einem Jahr würde er seinen Abschluss machen, und schon jetzt fing das ganze Chaos darum an, was man studieren wollte und auf welches College man gehen wollte. Gleichzeitig versuchte Onkel Titus, ihn stärker in den Betrieb einzubinden – ihm die Buchhaltung näher zu bringen, da ihm einige der neuen Systeme Probleme bereiteten. Und der aktuelle Fall der Drei Fragezeichen war ebenfalls ein Albtraum – beinahe unlösbare Rätsel, die Peter und Bob meist dazu verleiteten, ihn erwartungsvoll anzusehen. Außerdem streunte Skinny schon seit einer Weile etwas zu oft am Schrottplatz vorbei, und Justus konnte gar nicht anders, als auch darüber nachzugrübeln.

Das alles zusammen genommen fühlte sich an, als würde man versuchen, seine Haut über eine viel zu große Trommel zu spannen – es wurde von allen Seiten an ihm gezogen, bis er so sehr auseinander gezerrt war, dass man durch ihn hindurch sehen konnte. Und sobald der Zug aufhörte, würde er komplett zusammen fallen.

Deswegen waren die Nächte am schwersten, wenn er im Bett lag, nichts tun konnte, und die Gedanken sich im Kreis jagten. Er würde viel dafür geben, seinen Kopf einfach mal ausschalten zu können.

Manchmal war es überhaupt nicht auszuhalten, und wenn er sicher war, dass Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus eingeschlafen waren, schlich er sich wieder aus dem Haus, hinüber zu dem verlassenen Schuppen, in dem sein Motorrad stand, und fuhr hinaus in die Nacht.

Er war sich bewusst, dass er zu schnell fuhr, aber dann konnte er am besten abschalten. Wenn er all seine Konzentration brauchte, um auf der Straße zu bleiben, konnte er über nichts anderes nachdenken.

In dieser Nacht fuhr er hinauf in die Berge. Es gab ein paar Routen, zwischen denen er wechselte – runter zum Strand, am Meer entlang, durch die Stadt, oder eben in die Berge.

Die Straße war schmal und kurvig, eine schwierige Strecke, wenn man sich weigerte, unter der Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung zu bleiben. Der Fahrtwind war kalt, zerrte an Justus‘ Kleidung. Trotz der dicken Jeans hatte er das Gefühl, es würde ihm die Haut von den Beinen schälen. Sein Scheinwerfer durchschnitt die Dunkelheit, das einzige Licht weit und breit.

Immer waghalsiger nahm er die Kurven, war sich sehr wohl der Tatsache bewusst, dass ein entgegenkommender Wagen sein Ende bedeuten könnte. Aber er verließ sich auf seine Reflexe und auf seine Vertrautheit mit der Maschine. Tante Mathilda würde ihm zwar die Hölle heiß machen, sollte sie davon erfahren, aber er war öfter damit unterwegs, als selbst Peter und Bob sich vorstellen konnten.

Er war eine gute halbe Stunde unterwegs, bevor er auf einen Parkplatz abbog. Es war ein Aussichtspunkt, hoch über Stadt. Ein paar hölzerne Tische und Bänke standen herum. An dem Zaun, der zwei Meter vom Abhang entfernt errichtet worden war, war ein Fernglas installiert, das einem für einen halben Dollar einen Blick erlaubte.

Justus‘ Beine waren wacklig, als er abstieg. Für einen langen Moment blieb einfach still stehen. Es war stockfinster, nur die Lichter von Rocky Beach blinkten zu ihm herauf, und er musste sich erst daran gewöhnen. Ebenso an die Geräusche, die nach dem Ersterben des Motors unwirklich laut in seinen Ohren klangen – Grillen und Eulen, und wer weiß was für andere Tiere. Auch die Gerüche waren intensiver, auch wenn er nicht identifizieren konnte, was genau es war.

Als das Schwarz sich langsam aufhellte und er seine Umgebung besser erkennen konnte, ging Justus hinüber zum Zaun. Geflissentlich ignorierte er das Schild, das ihm mitteilte, dass ein Übersteigen desselben verboten war, und setzte sich so auf das Geländer, dass er auf die Stadt hinunter sehen konnte. In der Entfernung ließ sich sogar der Ozean erahnen.

Man sollte meinen, dass seine Gedanken hier draußen in der Einsamkeit noch lauter wären, doch irgendwie schienen sie hinter ihm zurück geblieben zu sein – vielleicht noch ein Grund für sein halsbrecherisches Tempo. Er war ihnen schlicht davon gefahren. Zumindest solange, bis sie ihn wieder einholten.

Müßig dachte er darüber nach, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, sich jetzt eine Zigarette anzuzünden, oder Whisky aus einem Flachmann zu trinken. Es hätte eine gewisse Ästhetik, soviel war klar. Trotzdem würde er es nicht tun, so viel gesunden Menschenverstand besaß er dann doch noch.

Er lauschte weiter in die Dunkelheit, und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ein entferntes Motorengeräusch zu hören, das sich stetig näherte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte er den Kopf nach dem Geräusch. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand hier her kam. Er wollte alleine sein, seine Ruhe haben.

Doch der Wagen schien immer näher zu kommen, und hielt schließlich tatsächlich auf dem Parkplatz hinter ihm. Justus seufzte, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde er sowohl den Wagen als auch etwaige Insassen einfach ignorieren.

Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als hinzuhören. Der Motor wurde ausgeschaltet, dann ging eine Tür. Schritte näherten sich, die seltsam vertraut klangen. Jemand fluchte.

Und Justus wandte doch den Kopf. Diese Stimme kannte er!

Inzwischen konnte er in der Dunkelheit ganz gut sehen, der Halbmond am klaren Himmel warf gerade genug Licht, dass er die dürre Gestalt und den schlendernden Gang erkennen konnte. Und die hätte er selbst mit verbundenen Augen zuordnen können.

Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Warum musste von allen Einwohnern Rocky Beachs ausgerechnet dieser an einem seiner Rückzugsorte auftauchen?

„Was machst du hier, Skinny?“, erkundigte er sich resigniert.

Und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen dann doch nicht verkneifen, als die Gestalt sichtbar zusammenzuckte und erneut fluchte.

„Scheiße, Jonas, bist du das?“

Justus seufzte. „Ich fürchte.“

Skinny kam näher, lehnte sich zwei Meter von ihm entfernt an das Geländer. Ein Feuerzeug flammte auf, dann glühte das Ende einer Zigarette. Der Rauch wehte zu Justus hinüber, vertrieb den Duft der Natur, und er war plötzlich irrational genervt davon.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier draußen?“, wollte Skinny schließlich wissen.

Für einen Moment wusste Justus nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er konnte Skinny schlecht die Wahrheit sagen – damit würde er sich bloß lächerlich machen. Aber ihm wollte auch keine plausible Erklärung einfallen.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen“, brachte er hervor. Es klang viel zu defensiv, als hätte er etwas zu verbergen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Skinny lachte, und in der Dunkelheit klang es irgendwie dunkler und rauer, als Justus es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ich bin bloß hier, um ein bisschen Luft zu schnappen“, bot er dann an.

Justus glaubte ihm nicht. Skinny glaubte er schon aus Prinzip nicht. „Sicher, dass es nicht um Drogendeals oder ähnlich unvernünftige Unternehmungen geht?“

„_Unvernünftige Unternehmungen_“, wiederholte Skinny spöttisch. „Hier ist keiner, den du beeindrucken musst, Jonas, du kannst reden wie n normaler Mensch.“

Justus wollte abfällig reagieren, doch seltsamerweise beruhigten Skinnys Worte ihn. Skinny erwartete nichts von ihm, keine klugen Wortspiele, keine Antworten, keine Hilfe. Irgendwie war das… angenehm.

Nicht, dass er das zugeben würde.

Trotzdem erwischte er sich dabei, wie er sagte: „Ich bin auch nur Luft schnappen.“

„Musstest wohl mal raus aus eurem stickigen Wohnwagen, was?“ Noch immer konnte er das spöttische Grinsen in Skinnys Stimme hören. Selbst in der Dunkelheit wusste er ganz genau, wie Skinny gerade schaute – die Lippen höhnisch verzogen, die Augenbraue, die provokant in die Höhe zuckte. Er hatte das schon viel zu oft gesehen.

„Wenn man es so sagen will“, gab er unbeeindruckt zu.

Einen langen Moment war es so still, dass Justus Skinny atmen hören konnte. Immer noch zog der Gestank des Zigarettenrauchs zu ihm herüber.

Dann fiel ihm, der er es sich eigentlich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, über seinen Erzfeind stets gut informiert zu sein, etwas ein, dass er vor einer Weile zufällig gehört hatte. Ein kurzes, beinahe gemeines Grinsen zuckte über sein Gesicht.

„Könnte es sein, dass du hier bist, weil dir bei deinen Eltern die Decke auf den Kopf fällt?“, erkundigte er sich. Ihm war selber klar, dass er jetzt genauso unausstehlich klang wie Skinny immer.

Der ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, und beinahe erwartete Justus, dass er es einfach ignorieren würde.

„Weißt du was? Fick dich, McSherlock“, sagte er schließlich, ruhig, aber mit Gift in der Stimme. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, immer nur von einem Monat zum nächsten zu leben.“

Da hatte er… nicht Unrecht. Aber Justus wollte es sich auch gar nicht vorstellen. Sonst wäre er vielleicht doch noch versucht, Mitleid mit Skinny zu kriegen.

„Vielleicht solltest du es mal mit ehrlicher Arbeit probieren“, ätzte er stattdessen zurück.

Die glühende Zigarettenkippe flog in seine Richtung, und segelte nur knapp an ihm vorbei in den Abgrund.

„Vielleicht solltest du deine vorlaute Fresse halten, Schnüffler“, erwiderte Skinny.

Justus riskierte einen Blick zur Seite, und der dünne Schatten kam ihm unnatürlich angespannt vor. Bevor er jedoch eine gepfefferte Antwort geben konnte, redete Skinny schon weiter.

„Sonst könnte noch jemand auf die Idee kommen, sie dir zu stopfen.“

Die Drohung klang in Justus‘ Ohren nicht wirklich bedrohlich, aber so langsam begann Skinny, ihm ernsthaft auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Hau einfach ab, Skinny“, fuhr er ihn an. Aber natürlich ließ Skinny sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Das wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

„Du brauchst mal jemanden, der dich ordentlich flachlegt, Jonas“, stellte Skinny ungeniert und irgendwie unzusammenhängend fest. „Dann wärst du auch entspannter.“

Bei der Frechheit blieb Justus für einen Moment die Luft weg. Und zu seinem Entsetzen wollte ihm auch keine gute Erwiderung einfallen. Aber wenigstens schien Skinny genauso die Nase voll zu haben wie er, denn im nächsten Augenblick hörte Justus Schritte auf dem Kies, und konnte nur noch sehen, wie die dünne Gestalt zurück zum Wagen ging.

Der Motor wurde gestartet, und mit einem völlig unnötigen Aufheulen desselben und quietschenden Reifen schoss Skinny vom Parkplatz.

Und ließ Justus mit absolut unerwünschtem Nachdenken über sein Liebesleben zurück. Das nicht vorhandene.

Gefühlt war seine Beziehung mit Lys ewig her. Nicht, dass er sie vermisste – also, Lys vermisste er schon manchmal, aber eher auf diese seltsam nostalgische Art, auf die man sich fragte, was ehemalige Freunde wohl inzwischen machten. Vielleicht war es auch wirklich eher eine Freundschaft mit romantischen Gesten gewesen als alles andere. Zumindest konnte er sich nicht an übermäßige romantische Gefühle erinnern.

Nicht wie bei Brittany. Das war ebenfalls schon wieder fast ein Jahr her. Und hatte sicherlich auch ihren Anteil daran, warum Justus in der letzten Zeit absolut kein Interesse an einer romantischen Beziehung hegte. Vielleicht sogar eher eine Abneigung dagegen.

Und Sex? Justus‘ Gefühle dazu waren ambivalent.

Das was Lys und er damals ausprobiert hatten, war… nicht unbedingt großartig gewesen. Es hatte etwas Mechanisches gehabt, verbunden mit viel Verlegenheit und fast noch mehr Peinlichkeit. Andererseits gefiel ihm der Gedanke von Sex durchaus, und vielleicht war seine Erfahrung auch einfach zu beschränkt um eine endgültige Meinung fassen zu können.

Denn wenn er zu Hause im Bett lag – nun, es war nicht Lys‘ Gesicht, das er vor Augen hatte. Auch nicht Brittanys, um das einmal klar zu stellen. Wenn die Person, die sich in seine Vorstellung schlich, mit irgendwem Ähnlichkeit hatte, dann vermutlich am ehesten mit Hugenay. Einem jüngeren Victor Hugenay, arroganter und selbstzufriedener – aber nicht weniger dominierend – als der, mit dem er tatschlich zu tun gehabt hatte.

Aber das war keine realistische Vorstellung. Vielleicht nicht mal eine, die er tatsächlich in der Realität umgesetzt sehen wollte – er bemühte sich auch nach Kräften, in diese Fantasien keine tiefere Bedeutung hinein zu interpretieren. Und sowieso, er würde ganz bestimmt nicht auf einen dahingesagten Kommentar von Skinny Norris eingehen. Selbst, wenn er damit einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte.

Außerdem, wen kannte er schon, mit dem er etwas anfangen könnte, und dabei sicher sein konnte, dass keine Erwartungen an ihn gestellt wurden? Jemand, bei dem er absolut sicher sein konnte, dass keine romantischen Ideen im Kopf seines Partners auftauchen würden?

Oh.

Seine Gedanken kamen zum Stillstand.

Vielleicht gab es da tatsächlich jemanden…

Wütend schwang er die Beine auf die andere Seite des Zauns, sprang herunter, und stapfte zurück zu seinem Motorrad. Er setzte den Helm wieder auf, stieg auf die Maschine, und machte sich mit hohem Tempo auf den Heimweg, in der Hoffnung, diese verrückte Idee würde schön oben auf dem Parkplatz zurück bleiben.

Diese Hoffnung stellte sich als töricht heraus. Denn die Idee wollte ihn nicht wieder loslassen. Und kaum, dass er eine Sekunde darüber nachdachte, stellten sich in seinem Kopf Bilder ein, die er nicht loswurde.

Eine Woche später klingelte er an der Tür von Skinnys Elternhaus. Nur der blaue Sportwagen stand einsam auf der Auffahrt. Skinny war also allein zuhause.

Es blieb eine ganze Weile still, und nervös sah Justus sich um. Wenn ihn jemand hier entdeckte, würde er in ziemliche Erklärungsnot kommen. Er war sich ja selbst noch nicht einmal ganz sicher, warum er eigentlich hier war.

Gerade als seine Nerven drohten, Überhand zu nehmen, und er sich zum Gehen wenden wollte, ging die Tür auf.

Skinny stand im Rahmen, mit bloßem Oberkörper und Jeans, die beinahe unanständig tief auf seiner Hüfte saßen. Justus musste plötzlich schlucken, und konnte den Blick nur mit Mühe auf Skinnys Gesicht gerichtet halten.

„Jonas? Was willst du?“, kam die unfreundliche Begrüßung.

Unruhig leckte er sich über die Lippen, registrierte am Rande, dass Skinnys der Bewegung mit den Augen folgte.

„Du hast doch neulich gesagt...“, setzte er an, verlor dann jedoch den Faden. Oder den Mut?

Skinnys Mundwinkel zuckte. Vermutlich amüsierte er sich über Justus‘ offensichtliches Unwohlsein.

„Ich sag so einiges, wenn der Tag lang ist. Du wirst schon genauer sein müssen.“

Irgendwie war Justus sich sicher, dass Skinny genau wusste, was er meinte, und ihn bloß ein wenig zappeln lassen wollte.

„Du sagtest, ich bräuchte mal jemanden, der mich ordentlich...“ Skinnys Wortwahl ging ihm durch den Kopf, wollte ihm aber einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen.

Aber offensichtlich kam die Nachricht trotzdem an, und offensichtlich hatte Skinny tatsächlich _nicht_ gewusst, was Justus meinte. Denn nun konnte er richtiggehend dabei zusehen, wie bei Skinny der Groschen fiel und seine Gesichtszüge für einen Moment entgleisten.

Plötzlich packte Justus die Panik. Was machte er hier eigentlich? Wie hatte er das für eine gute Idee halten können? Er musste wahnsinnig sein!

„Shit, Jonas, so meinte ich das nicht...“, entfuhr es Skinny.

Justus spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Vielleicht hatte er Skinny ausnahmsweise doch einmal falsch interpretiert. Doch bevor er sich mit einer gestammelten Entschuldigung verabschieden konnte, zog ein langsames Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht, bei dem Justus das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Es sah bedrohlicher aus, als er ihrem Erzfeind üblicherweise zutraute.

„Aber warum eigentlich nicht“, sagte er leise.

Seine Hand schoss vor, packte Justus am Aufschlag seiner Jacke, und zog ihn über die Schwelle ins Innere. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hier](https://youcancallmekathyp.tumblr.com/post/188388409392/die-drei-fragezeichen-fanfics-the) findet ihr übrigens ein ganz grandioses moodboard von xLoveMitchiex <3

Skinny Norris hatte viele Geheimnisse. Dazu gehörte auch, dass er alle drei Fragezeichen vögelte. Aber im Gegensatz zu den meisten seiner Geheimnisse, würde es ihm bei diesem tierischen Spaß machen, es auszuplaudern.

Noch hielt er sich jedoch zurück, denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß, dass alle drei sich nicht mehr bei ihm blicken lassen würden, wenn die Sache erstmal herauskam. Und noch war er nicht bereit, das aufzugeben. Noch war der Nervenkitzel nicht abgestumpft.

Der Nervenkitzel, die drei wohl berühmtesten und rechtschaffensten Jugendlichen der ganzen Stadt in seinem Bett zu haben. Angefangen hatte es mit Jonas, und das wäre beinahe genug gewesen. Doch dann hatte Andrews ihn geküsst, und er hatte angefangen, gelegentlich über Shaw nachzudenken. Darüber, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, nicht nur zwei von drei zu haben, sondern das ganze Set.

Die Antwort: Es fühlte sich unglaublich an.

Jeder der drei hatte seine Gründe, und Skinny war gerne bereit, ihnen zu geben, was sie brauchten, wenn sie sich dafür so bereitwillig in seine Hände begaben.

Andrews kam zu ihm, um zu rebellieren. Gegen seine Freunde, seine Eltern, sein sauberes Strahlemann-Image.

Andrews spielte gefährliche Spiele, erlaubte Skinny, ihn fast bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu würgen, nahm die Pistole in den Mund, um sie dann im Gegenzug Skinny an die Schläfe zu halten. Er stöhnte, wenn Skinny die Klinge des Messers über seine Haut wandern ließ, und grinste zu breit, wenn er den Gefallen erwiderte. Und er hatte ein sehr viel dreckigeres Mundwerk, als das brave, nette Äußere vermuten ließ.

Shaw kam zu ihm, um sich abzureagieren. Es schwelte eine Menge Aggression unter der Oberfläche des Schissers, hatte Skinny gelernt.

Mit Shaw war es immer ein Kampf, und sie trugen beide am Ende blaue Flecken davon. Immer schmeckte es nach Blut, nach Wut und Hass. Es war meistens mehr Prügelei als alles andere, und manchmal hatte Skinny das Gefühl, dass der Sex nur noch ein Nachgedanke war. Es war oft nicht gerade angenehm, keiner wollte dem anderen die Oberhand lassen, auch wenn Skinny manchmal nachgab in dem Wissen, dass er viel mehr Macht über Shaw hatte, als dieser mit all seiner Kraft wettmachen konnte.

Und Jonas kam zu ihm, um die Kontrolle abzugeben und seinen Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das war vielleicht das Berauschendste von allen.

Justus McSherlock Jonas, auf den Knien auf dem ranzigen Teppich in Skinnys Schlafzimmer, der darauf wartete, dass Skinny ihm sagte, was er tun sollte. Der sich die Hände fesseln ließ, der eifrig Befehle befolgte, und erst kam, wenn Skinny ihm die Erlaubnis erteilte.

Es war ein unvergleichliches High, jeder der drei auf seine Weise. Und Skinny genoss es in vollen Zügen. Wann immer er Lust hatte, konnte er mit nur ein paar Nachrichten fast immer einen der drei dazu überzeugen, zu ihm zu kommen. Als würden sie auf Abruf für ihn bereit stehen.

Was könnte berauschender sein?

Er hatte in seinem Leben schon nach vielen Wegen gesucht, sich einen Rausch zu verschaffen, und nichts reichte an diesen heran. Es war besser als Alkohol, besser als Drogen. Es war Macht, die ihm zu Kopfe stieg und ihm denselben verdrehte.

Seit Monaten war er wie betrunken von der Kontrolle, die man ihm so unaufgefordert überlassen hatte.

Und abseits der Spielchen, die er mit ihnen in seinem Schlafzimmer spielen konnte, war nur wenig so amüsant, wie beiläufig mit den Schnüfflern zu quatschen. Das machte fast noch mehr Spaß – ihnen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie alle drei so verzweifelt damit beschäftigt waren, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, dass es den anderen genauso ging.

Jonas bemühte sich so sehr um eine neutrale Wortwahl, dass er gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien, dass Shaw ständig rot wurde und das Stottern bekam. Und Andrews hielt seinen Blick krampfhaft auf einen Punkt über Skinnys Schulter gerichtet, damit er ihn bloß nicht anschauen musste.

Unnötig schnell schoss Skinny mit seinem Sportwagen um die Kurve und hielt in einer Staubwolke auf dem Schrottplatz.

Mr Jonas streckte den Kopf aus seinem Schuppen – dem Schuppen, in den Skinny nun schon zweimal eingebrochen war – und erkannte offenbar, dass es sich nicht um einen Kunden handelte. Denn sogleich verschwand er wieder. Mrs Jonas‘ durchdringende Stimme malträtierte dagegen Skinnys Ohren, als er aus dem Wagen stieg.

„Justus!“, keifte sie, und Skinny musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wenn die gute Frau wüsste, was er so mit ihrem Neffen anstellte.

Die Tür des rostigen Campingwagens wurde geöffnet, und Sherlock Holmes streckte den Kopf heraus. Als er den blauen Wagen sah, zuckte er sichtbar zusammen. Es war herrlich.

Doch offenbar war ihm klar, wie merkwürdig ein Verstecken wirken würde.

Denn im nächsten Moment kamen er, der Schisser, der gar nicht so ängstlich war, und Dr Planlos, der sehr genau wusste, was er tat, im Gänsemarsch über den Schrottplatz zu Skinny herüber.

„Skinny, was willst du hier?“, erkundigte Jonas sich schon von Weitem. Er klang genau so, wie er es schon immer getan hatte. Als hätte sich nichts geändert.

Ungebeten lagen Skinny Worte auf der Zunge. _Auf die Knie, Jonas._ Er würde zu gerne den Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wenn er das sagte. Abgesehen davon fragte er sich ein bisschen, wie weit seine Kontrolle über Jonas inzwischen reichte. Würde er tatsächlich auf die Knie gehen? Direkt hier, vor seinen Freunden, seinen Verwandten, mitten auf diesem verfluchten Schrottplatz?

Aber noch war es nicht so weit.

Also sagte er nur: „Ich hab gehört, ihr hättet mal wieder eine Lawine losgetreten.“

Ein Bekannter hatte ihm beiläufig erzählt, dass die drei sogenannten Detektive mal wieder eine ihrer berühmten Umfragen gestartet hatten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso und weshalb und worum es überhaupt ging, und es interessierte ihn ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Was ihn interessierte, war, dass sie auf der Suche nach alten Jagdmessern waren. Und das war eine Einladung, die er nun wirklich nicht ausschlagen konnte.

„Und? Hast du, was wir suchen?“, fragte Jonas kurz angebunden. Seit er so unerwartet bei Skinny vor der Haustür gestanden hatte – wie ein verdammtes Geschenk – waren ihm anscheinend die blöden Sprüche ausgegangen, mit denen er früher so gern um sich geworfen hatte.

„Möglich“, antwortete Skinny gedehnt und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Denn Jonas war der einzige der drei, der ihn anschaute, so direkt, als wollte er einen Spruch herausfordern. Andrews schaute über Skinnys Schulter hinweg zum Tor, und Shaw hatte sich halb abgewandt und beobachtete einen Kunden, der in irgendwelchem Gerümpel wühlte.

Er griff in die Innentasche seiner Jeansjacke und brachte ein schweres Messer in einer dunklen Lederscheide zum Vorschein. Ein Erbstück von seinem Großvater, den er nie gekannt hatte, gestohlen vor langer Zeit aus einer Kiste auf dem Dachboden bei seinen Eltern. Wie beiläufig öffnete er den Knopf der Scheide und zog die breite, glänzende Klinge hervor.

Als hätte jemand unerwartet „Buh!“ gerufen, schreckte Andrews zusammen. Wie magisch angezogen wanderte sein Blick über das abgenutzte Holz und das polierte Metall. Skinny musste kein Gedankenleser sein um zu wissen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Denn Andrews wusste, wie gut der hölzerne Griff in der Hand lag, wie kühl die Klinge sich auf der bloßen Haut anfühlte.

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Skinny ein gemeines Grinsen. Es war nicht immer leicht, Andrews aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, aber irgendetwas hatte ihm gesagt, dass das hier funktionieren würde. Es war herrlich.

Vor allem, weil weder Jonas noch Shaw etwas zu bemerken schienen. Keiner der beiden schien wahrzunehmen, dass ihr Dritter gerade mächtig um seine Fassung kämpfen musste.

„Nun, ich bezweifle, dass dies eines der Messer ist, die wir suchen“, stellte Jonas betont gelassen fest. „Vor allem verfügt es nicht über einen Griff mit Lederarbeit.“

Früher hätte er ein spöttisches _‚das hätte dir schon mal auffallen müssen‘_ angehängt, aber in der letzten Zeit waren seine Manieren deutlich besser geworden. Skinny bildete sich gerne ein, dass das mit seiner Idee von Disziplinierung zu tun hatte. Denn Sherlock schien zwar die klaren Befehle zu genießen, doch er war kein Masochist. Was eigentlich schade war.

Aber wenn Skinny das Verlangen hatte, jemandem Schmerzen zuzufügen, war Shaw fast immer bereit, sich als Boxsack zur Verfügung zu stellen.

„Peter, du hast das andere Messer doch gesehen, passt dieses zu dem Set?“, wandte der Oberschnüffler sich an seinen treuen Zweiten. Oder vielleicht auch nicht so treuen, wie Skinny mit einem Grinsen durch den Kopf schoss.

Widerwillig wandte Shaw sich jetzt dem Geschehen zu. Flüchtig traf sein Blick Skinnys, und als dieser eine Augenbraue hob, schaute er hastig wieder weg. Leichte Röte breitete sich über seine Wangen aus und Skinny hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen, bis er nach Luft schnappte.

„Ähm.. nein… nein, äh, ich glaube – ich glaube nicht“, brachte Shaw unkonzentriert heraus.

„Wirklich ärgerlich“, erwiderte Skinny mit falscher Freundlichkeit. „Es ist so hübsch und ich dachte, ihr habt vielleicht Interesse.“

Langsam ließ er den Daumen über die Klinge gleiten. Wie hypnotisiert folgte Andrews der Bewegung mit den Augen. Immer noch hatte er kein Wort von sich gegeben.

„Nein, kein Interesse.“ Jonas bemühte sich hörbar um seinen arroganten, distanzierten Tonfall, bekam ihn jedoch nicht ganz hin.

Mit einem Schulterzucken schob Skinny das Messer wieder in die Scheide und ließ es in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden. Andrews schien wieder aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen, und fokussierte Skinny misstrauisch. Offenbar ahnte er, dass Skinnys Besuch nicht wirklich mit ihrer Suche zu tun hatte. Aber wenn er sich nicht vor seinen Freunden verraten wollte, konnte er ihn auch nicht zur Rede stellen.

„Wir sehen uns“, sagte Skinny mit einem sorgsam modulierten dreckigen Unterton in der Stimme. Er wusste genau, dass jeder der Drei das als geheime Nachricht an sich auffassen würde – ohne zu ahnen, dass die anderen beiden das gleiche dachten.

„Hoffentlich nicht allzu bald“, gab Jonas zurück. Wenig überzeugend, fand Skinny. Wenn er wetten müsste, würde er behaupten, dass er noch vor Ende der Woche eine Nachricht vom Oberhaupt der Schnüffler erhalten würde. Je nach dem, wie viel Stress er hatte, hielt Jonas es meistens nicht länger als zehn Tage ohne ihn aus. 

Skinny wandte sich zum Gehen. „Grüß euren Mynah von mir“, verabschiedete er sich, und beobachtete befriedigt, wie Jonas zusammenzuckte und ihn mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren schien. Er reagierte nie besonders subtil, wenn Skinny beiläufig ihr Safeword fallen ließ.

Provokant gelassen schlenderte er zu seinem Wagen hinüber, stieg ein, und fuhr ohne einen Blick zurück davon. Es kostete ihn oft einige Beherrschung, nicht allzu auffällig jede Reaktion der Schnüffler zu beobachten.

Manchmal hätte er wirklich gerne eine Wanze in dem dämlichen Campingwagen – nur um zu hören, wer sich mit welchen Ausreden auf den Weg zu ihm machte. Am lustigsten waren die Tage, wenn ihn alle drei zu vermissen schienen und er sie plötzlich alle irgendwie jonglieren musste.

Vielleicht würde er sie eines Tages einfach alle zur gleichen Zeit in seine Wohnung bestellen, nur um zu sehen, wie sie reagierten, wenn sie einander begegneten.

~*~

Nur mit Mühe riss Bob seinen Blick von den entschwindenden Rücklichtern des Sportwagens los.

Seine Haut schien zu kribbeln, als hätte Skinnys Versprechen – _wir sehen uns_ – eine Schar Ameisen auf seinem Körper ausgeschüttet. Am liebsten wäre er ihm einfach zu seiner Wohnung gefolgt, hätte das dämliche Messer aus Skinnys Händen gewunden und es ihm an den Hals gesetzt. Die Klinge geküsst, nur um zu sehen, wie Skinny sich über die Lippen leckte und ihn mit den Augen zu verschlingen schien.

Aber er musste sich zusammen nehmen. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, dass er sich beinahe verraten hatte.

\- fünf Tage zuvor -

Gerade hatten sie ihre Klientin auf dem Schrottplatz zurück gelassen und sich in die Zentrale zurück gezogen, als Peter auch schon seufzte.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Just?“, erkundigte er sich mit dem leidenden Ton, den er immer anschlug, wenn ein seiner Meinung nach uninteressanter Fall einem Tag am Strand in die Quere kam. „Müssen wir jetzt wirklich für eine Sammlerin nach alten Messern suchen?“

„Wir haben nur versprochen, dass wir eine Telefonlawine für sie starten“, beruhigte Justus ihn.

Bob nahm neben dem Telefon Platz und sah zu seinen Freunden hinüber. „Jagdmesser, breite Klinge, Griff aus Holz oder Horn, mit Leder umwickelt, Lederscheide“, notierte er. „Hab ich was vergessen?“

„Ich glaube nicht“, bestätigte Justus im gleichen Moment in dem Peter nachdenklich sagte: „Hat Skinny nicht so ein Messer?“

Vor Schreck verschluckte Bob sich an seiner Cola. Erst jetzt, wo Peter es sagte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Skinnys Messer.

Skinny, mit dem Messer über ihn gebeugt, ein sadistisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Erregung, die sich mit Angst mischte, und dem Wissen, dass Skinny ihm nicht wirklich wehtun würde, wenn Bob es nicht wollte. 

Sie hatten langsam angefangen, mit ganz normalen Sachen, dann jedoch schnell gemerkt, dass sie ziemlich kompatibel waren, was einige der… ungesunderen Ideen anging.

Justus‘ Stimme, die seinen Namen sagte, holte Bob in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Alles okay bei dir?“, wollte Justus wissen, und hastig nickte Bob.

„Woher weißt du denn, was Skinny für ein Messer hat?“, fragte er Peter, und hätte sich im selben Moment am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Er konnte Justus‘ forschenden Gesichtsausdruck schon vor sich sehen – schließlich interessierte Bob sich sonst nicht besonders für Skinny.

Peter schien jedoch nichts daran zu finden, er schien eher darüber nachzudenken, wo er Skinny mit dem Messer gesehen hatte. Zumindest legte die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen nahe, dass er angestrengt überlegte.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht genau“, sagte er dann langsam, offenbar immer noch grübelnd. „Ich habe ihn neulich irgendwo damit gesehen.“

Es beruhigte Bob, dass weder er noch Justus weiter nachfragten. Das Bild von Skinny, der mit einem trägen Lächeln die Klinge aus der Scheide gleiten ließ, stand ihm klar vor Augen.

Beinahe wäre ihm heraus gerutscht, dass Skinnys Messer keine Lederstreifen am Griff hatte – das Holz war warm und glatt unter Bobs Fingern – aber er konnte sich gerade rechtzeitig zurück halten. 

„Selbst wenn es zu dem fraglichen Set gehört, Skinny würde es uns nur unter Gewaltanwendung geben“, sagte er stattdessen.

Peter nickte, und Bob konnte sehen, das ihn schon der bloße Gedanke an Skinny aufregte – er war rot vor Wut, und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Lasst uns lieber die Lawine in Gang setzen, anstatt hier über Skinny zu sinnieren“, warf Justus schnell ein. Bestimmt hatte er auch gesehen, dass das Thema Peter den Tag zu verderben schien. Und Bob würde sich ganz sicher nicht beschweren – je weniger sie über Skinny redeten, desto weniger Chancen hatte er, seine Freunde misstrauisch zu machen.

Also nahm er den Hörer ab, wählte, und wartete darauf, dass Lesley sich am anderen Ende meldete. 

Die Erinnerung an Skinny schob er nach ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein, ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, wie High School/College in den USA tatsächlich abläuft.

Als sie nach dem letzten Klingeln die Schule verließen, bot sich Peter ein unerwarteter und völlig unerwünschter Anblick.

An einem Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite lehnte Skinny. Er trug Jeans, und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der Silhouette von Brad Pitt als Tyler Durden.

Das gleiche T-Shirt hatte er bei ihrer schicksalshaften Begegnung auf dem Konzert getragen, und Peter fragte sich lieber nicht, warum er sich das gemerkt hatte.

Wahrscheinlich wartete Skinny bloß auf irgendjemanden. Doch als sie aus dem Gebäude traten um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen, hob er grüßend die Hand.

Sein spöttisches Grinsen war genug, dass Peter am liebsten über die Straße marschiert wäre um ihm eine runter zu hauen. Ihm das Lachen vom Gesicht zu wischen. Sein Geduldsfaden war schon immer kurz gewesen, wenn es um Skinny ging, doch in der letzten Zeit war es noch schlimmer geworden.

Denn immer, wenn er ihn sah, musste er daran zurück denken, was sie bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen getan hatten.

In diesem Fall bedeutete es, dass sich ihm Bilder aus Skinnys Wohnung aufdrängten. 

\- zwei Wochen zuvor -

Schon den ganzen Nachmittag hatte Peter immer mal wieder Nachrichten bekommen. Immer von Skinny, der ihn unablässig zur Weißglut trieb.

Eigentlich hatte er sich auf einen schönen Tag mit Justus und Bob am Strand gefreut. Doch Justus hatte kurz vor knapp abgesagt, mit einer Erklärung, die Peter nicht allzu stichfest vorkam. Aber er hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgegrübelt, vor allem, als Bob ihm sagte, dass er unerwartet von Sax Sandler in der Agentur gebraucht wurde.

Also hatte Peter stattdessen Jeffrey angerufen – der jedoch nach einer Basketballverletzung noch nicht wieder ins Wasser durfte, weshalb sie bloß zusammen im Sand herum lagen.

Und da kamen Skinnys Nachrichten ins Spiel. Denn wenn man nur in der Sonne lag, Musik hörte und redete, war es geradezu natürlich, ständig das Handy in der Hand zu haben.

Begonnen hatten die Nachrichten schon deutlich vor Peter Ankunft am Strand, und er war schon wieder voller Wut auf Skinny, als er das Handtuch neben Jeffrey ausbreitete und sich darauf fallen ließ.

Seltsamerweise schwieg sein Handy von da an stur. Eigentlich hätte das Peter beruhigen sollen, und er hätte seine Gedanken auf andere Dinge lenken können. Aber stattdessen fragte er sich fast schon zwanghaft, warum die mehr oder weniger sexuell expliziten Spötteleien plötzlich aufgehört hatten.

Die Wut auf Skinny kochte immer noch unter seiner Haut, und es wurde nicht besser dadurch, dass Skinny ihm das ein oder andere interessante Bild in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Peter hielt es beinahe eine Stunde aus.

Dann behauptete er, seine Mutter hätte ihn nach Hause beordert, damit er ihr bei irgendwas helfe, und brach auf.

Wie immer parkte er den Wagen drei Straßen entfernt. Er wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, dass irgendwer zufällig den MG vor Skinnys Block stehen sah und daraus irgendwelche Schlüsse zog.

Außerdem hatte er es sich – vielleicht lächerlicherweise – zur Angewohnheit gemacht, nicht Skinnys Hauseingang zu benutzen. Die beiden Blocks waren im dritten Stock durch einen langen Flur verbunden, und die Tür auf der anderen Seite war immer offen.

Mit dem festen Vorsatz, Skinny für seine unverschämten Nachrichten so richtig die Meinung zu geigen – auch wenn er eine Ahnung hatte, wie es enden würde, die er jedoch krampfhaft verdrängte – klingte er bei Skinny, bevor er zum anderen Eingang hinüber marschierte.

Er lief die Treppe hinauf in den dritten Stock, ging dann den langen Gang hinunter, bis er wieder in Skinnys Block war.

Dort musste er noch eine Etage höher. Unter ihm polterten schwere Schritte die Treppe hinunter, doch Peter achtete nicht darauf. Er sah jetzt schon rot, wenn er nur an Skinnys spöttisches Grinsen dachte.

Die Tür zu Skinnys Wohnung stand offen. Peter trat in den Flur, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Für einen Moment hielt er inne. Irgendwas war anders als sonst. Ein Geruch hing in der Luft, der ihm vertraut vorkam. 

Aber er achtete nicht weiter darauf. Im Schlafzimmer fand er Skinny. Der Raum roch nach Sex, trotz des offenen Fensters, und wieder kam Peters Wut ins Stocken.

Doch als Skinny sich zu ihm umdrehte, breit grinsend, und sagte: „Na, Schisser, hast deinen Mut doch wieder gefunden?“, war das alles egal.

Mit zwei Schritten war Peter bei Skinny, die Wut übernahm die Kontrolle, und er stieß Skinny gegen die Wand.

„Was stimmt eigentlich nicht mit dir?“, fuhr er ihn an. Rein rhetorisch, eigentlich.

Trotzdem erwiderte Skinny: „So einiges.“ Dabei grinste er so dreckig, dass Peter gar nicht anders konnte, als ihm eine zu verpassen.

Skinnys Lachen gellte ihm in den Ohren. 

\- jetzt -

Irgendwie hatte es damit geendet, dass Peter in seiner Jeans gekommen war, mit dem Geschmack von Blut auf den Lippen, eine Hand von Skinny über dem Mund um sein Stöhnen zu ersticken, die andere schmerzhaft in seine Hüfte gekrallt, während sie sich hastig gegeneinander bewegten.

Und der Anblick von Skinnys blödem Grinsen war alles, was es brauchte, um die Bilder in seinem Kopf wieder lebendig werden zu lassen.

„Irgendwann bring ich ihn um“, murmelte er halblaut.

Justus sah ihn von der Seite an. „Für seine Verhältnisse ist er doch fast noch nett“, stellte er fest.

Damit hatte er vielleicht sogar recht – aber er kannte Skinny nicht so, wie Peter ihn kannte. Justus sah sicherlich die Provokation in dem Winken nicht, sah nicht das dreckige _Jetzt behaupte nicht, es würde dir keinen Spaß machen_ in dem Lachen.

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen warm für langärmlig, Jonas?“, rief Skinny über die Straße zu ihnen herüber.

Jetzt war es an Peter, seinen Kollegen von der Seite anzusehen. „Was zum Teufel hat das denn zu bedeuten?“, wollte er wissen. Denn wenn er mit etwas gerechnet hatte, dann mit einem dummen Spruch auf seine Kosten. Aber was interessierte Skinny Justus‘ Hemd?

Justus winkte bloß ab. Bildete Peter sich das ein, oder war die Geste etwas verkrampft? „Kennst doch Skinny. Der braucht keinen Grund um Blödsinn zu erzählen.“

Angepisst warf Peter einen Blick zu ihrem Erzfeind hinüber. Dabei entging ihm völlig, dass Justus das gleiche tat, ebenfalls versuchte, erneut Blickkontakt zu Skinnys aufzunehmen.

Als Peter sich kopfschüttelnd wieder auf den Weg vor ihnen konzentrierte, rieb Justus sich langsam das Handgelenk. Und Peter musste Skinny ausnahmsweise Recht geben – jetzt wo er darauf hingewiesen worden war, war ihm wirklich schleierhaft, wie Justus es in dem langärmligen Hemd aushielt. Normalerweise war er doch von ihnen dreien derjenige, der als erster schwitzte...

Doch Peter dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, in Gedanken schon wieder bei seinem letzten Zusammenstoß mit Skinny, und vollauf damit beschäftigt, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was die Erinnerung bei ihm auslöste

~*~

„Du musst aufhören, ständig Anspielungen zu machen, Skinny“, sagte Jonas, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Teppich, mit dem Rücken ans Bett gelehnt. Skinny rauchte, während Jonas an einem Glas Wasser nippte.

Er war der einzige der drei, der gelegentlich noch ein paar Minuten blieb. Die anderen beiden verließen Skinnys Wohnung, in dem Moment, in dem sie fertig und wieder angezogen waren. Shaw tat es fluchtartig – als würde ihm wieder einfallen, wer er war und wo und mit wem, sobald er gekommen war. Bei Andrews war es überlegter, als wäre er sich nur allzu bewusst, wer sie waren und in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander stehen sollten.

Aber Skinny war es recht, so oder so.

Was ihn an Jonas‘ gelegentlichem Bleiben jedoch am meisten faszinierte, war, dass dieser sich ebenso wie Andrews keine Illusionen darüber zu machen schien, was ihn und Skinny verband und was nicht. Und es schien Jonas auch nicht im Ansatz zu kümmern, dass Skinny ihm außerhalb ihrer Spielchen kaum ein Mindestmaß an Freundlichkeit entgegen brachte. Genau genommen machte er es nicht anders.

„Muss ich das, ja?“, fragte Skinny träge zurück. Zufrieden streckte er die Beine aus. Das Gefühl der Macht, das ihm Jonas‘ Unterwerfung gab, schwappte noch durch seinen Körper, und er war nicht allzu erpicht darauf, es sich durch einen scharfen Wortwechsel kaputtmachen zu lassen.

Aber Jonas‘ Stimme war angenehm unaufgeregt, als er antwortete: „Ich will nicht, dass Peter oder Bob etwas mitbekommen.“

Nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er versteckte das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel hinter einem Gähnen. Wenn Jonas wüsste.

Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass _er_ noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Skinny nicht nur ihm gegenüber Andeutungen machte, die ihn in Verlegenheit brachten.

„Keine Sorge, ich verrat ihnen schon nichts“, versprach er mit erzwungener Gleichgültigkeit. In seinem Inneren machte sich ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl breit – trunken von der Gewalt, die er über seine alten Erzfeinde hatte, von der Kontrolle, die sie ihm über sich gegeben hatten.

Nein, er würde Shaw und Andrews nichts verraten. Das wäre ja nur der halbe Spaß.

Wenn er bereit war, sein Spiel aufzugeben, würde er dafür sorgen, dass die drei sich selbst ein Bein stellten. Es würden ihre eigenen Entscheidungen sein, die sie ins Verderben stürzten, während er unschuldig daneben stand und zusehen durfte.

Allein der Gedanke daran war schon beinahe genug, um ihn in Stimmung für eine weitere Runde zu bringen.

Aber bevor er den Vorschlag machen konnte, hatte Jonas das Glas abgestellt und war aufgestanden.

„Ich muss los“, stellte er fest, und begab sich auf die Suche nach seinen Klamotten.

Die ersten Monate hatte er sich stets sofort angezogen, wenn Skinny mit ihm fertig war, doch inzwischen schien es ihm nicht mehr unangenehm zu sein.

Skinny war weit davon entfernt, sich zu beschweren, und beobachtete ihn ungeniert.

Er machte sich zwar gelegentlich über Jonas‘ Gewicht lustig, oder zumindest hatte er es früher bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit getan, aber eigentlich konnte und wollte er ihn sich gar nicht anders vorstellen.

„Ich bin übrigens am College angenommen worden“, erklärte Jonas beiläufig, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Mit Bedauern sah Skinny dabei zu, wie die Abschürfungen an Jonas‘ Handgelenken, von dem rauen Seil, mit dem er gefesselt gewesen war, unter dem roten Stoff verschwanden. „Das heißt ich geh in zwei Monaten aus Rocky Beach weg.“

Skinny schreckte aus seiner Beobachtung auf. College. In zwei Monaten. Mit sowas in der Art hatte er schon fast gerechnet, er wusste, dass die Schnüffler sich in ihrem letzten High School-Jahr befanden, aber als jemand, der nicht mal die abgeschlossen hatte, war ihm nicht genau klar gewesen, wie es danach eigentlich weiter ging.

Zwei Monate. Dann würde Jonas die Stadt verlassen.

„Nimmst du deine anderen Schnüffler auch mit?“, erkundigte Skinny sich, und versuchte dabei nicht allzu interessiert zu klingen. Aber er brauchte alle Fakten, bevor er seine Pläne machen konnte.

„Ja“, Jonas zog den Reißverschluss der Jeans zu und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. „Wir gehen aufs gleiche College. Dann hast du die Stadt für dich, Skinny.“

Er klang so gönnerhaft, dass Skinny lachen musste. Das wäre ein Problem weniger für seine Geschäfte. Ein großes Problem. Andererseits wusste er nicht so recht, wie er sich bei dem Gedanken fühlen sollte, dass seine kleinen Spielzeuge alle das Weite suchten.

Dann würde er wohl die verbleibende Zeit nutzen müssen, um den großen Knall vorzubereiten. Um sich die letzte Befriedigung zu verschaffen, bevor sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite waren.

Er bekam nicht wirklich mit wie Jonas sich verabschiedete und die Wohnung verließ. Ohne Hinzusehen zündete er sich eine weitere Zigarette an und starrte durch das Schlafzimmerfenster in den strahlend blauen Himmel.

In zwei Monaten. Das bedeutete, er hatte ungefähr sechs Wochen für seine Planung. Ein kleines Zeitpolster sollte er sicherheitshalber haben, falls irgendetwas schief ging.

Gedankenverloren trommelte er mit den Fingern einen Rhythmus auf den Teppich, während in seinem Kopf Ideen oder Fetzen von Ideen auftauchten.

Dann zog langsam ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

Die Schnüffler würden die nächsten sechs Wochen zweifelsohne mit vorfreudigen Planungen verbringen, schon mal von ihrer gemeinsamen College-Zeit träumen und auf weitere Jahre zusammen hinausschauen. Vielleicht war der ein oder andere sogar ganz froh darüber Skinny hinter sich lassen zu können – sich das Geheimnis von selbst erledigen lassen, bevor die anderen etwas mitbekamen.

Keiner von ihnen ahnte, welche Probe ihrer Freundschaft bis dahin noch bevorstehen würde. Sie hatten ihre Zukunft in seine Hände gelegt, ohne sich dessen überhaupt bewusst zu sein, und das Wissen weckte bei Skinny das Bedürfnis, das laute Lachen eines Zeichentrick-Schurken von sich zu geben.

Er war allein in der Wohnung, niemand konnte ihn hören, also tat er genau das. Was nur dazu führte, dass er zusätzlich noch über sich selbst lachen musste, und so saß Skinny Norris auf dem Teppich in seinem Schlafzimmer und kriegte sich gar nicht wieder ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Plan war überraschend schnell aufgestellt. Die Grundidee war einfach, sobald Skinny sich für eine entschieden hatte, und auch die Details ließen sich leicht ausarbeiten.

Einer der Knackpunkte war der Ort des Zusammentreffens. Es wäre beinahe unmöglich, alle drei in seine Wohnung zu locken, ohne, dass sie sich vorher begegneten. (Obwohl es da durchaus einen Zwischenfall gegeben hatte, bei dem Jonas die Wohnung verlassen hatte, nur Augenblicke, bevor Shaw sie betrat.) Und er wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass sie sich im Hausflur über den Weg liefen – oder gar schon vor dem Block aufeinander trafen. Dann wäre der ganze schöne Plan im Eimer, und er hätte nichts davon.

Doch dann hatte er zu seiner Freude erfahren, dass seine Eltern den gesamten Monat außer Landes sein würden. Das bedeutete, er konnte die drei zu deren Haus bestellen, wo er ihre Ankunft viel besser im Blick und unter Kontrolle hatte.

Am Tag zuvor hatte er den halben Nachmittag damit verbracht, den Ersatzschlüssel für das Haus zu suchen. Früher hatte er an einem Nagel an der Rückseite des Hauses hinter einer Regentonne gehangen, aber offensichtlich war er inzwischen nicht mehr erwünscht, und seine Eltern hatten das Versteck geändert. Gefunden hatte er ihn schließlich unter der Veranda in einem alten Blumentopf.

Nun war es später Nachmittag, ein Freitag, anderthalb Wochen, bevor die Schnüffler sich zum College verabschieden würden.

Vor einer Stunde war Skinny wie zufällig am Schrottplatz vorbei spaziert, und hatte zufrieden festgestellt, dass sowohl der MG als auch der Käfer auf dem Gelände standen. Daraus ließ sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit schließen, dass alle drei Schnüffler in ihrem Wohnwagen hockten. Das erleichterte die Sache – schließlich würden sie alle etwa zur gleichen Zeit feststellen, dass sie besseres vorhatten, als dort Däumchen zu drehen. Oder was immer sie da drin eben machten.

Die erste Nachricht schickte er an Jonas. [_in ner stunde bei mir? wie siehts aus?_]

Es dauerte fast dreißig Minuten, bis er die Antwort bekam. [_Ja, okay._]

Lächelnd legte er die Füße auf den Couchtisch und lehnte sich in den Kissen zurück. Jetzt kam der spaßige Part.

Als nächstes war Shaw an der Reihe. Der war etwas arbeitsintensiver. [_na schisser vermisst du mich?_]

In der Zeit, die dieser auf sich warten ließ, schrieb er noch mal Jonas. [_bin im haus von meinen eltern komm hier her_] Dann sandte er hinterher: [_tür ist offen_] Er wollte nicht, dass ein Klingeln an der Haustür die ganze schöne Überraschung verdarb.

Den anderen beiden gegenüber hatte er beim jeweils letzten Mal schon angedeutet, dass er mal wieder eine Weile in seinem Elternhaus unterkommen würde. Aber Jonas hatte er länger nicht gesehen, angeblich war er immer zu beschäftigt gewesen. Heute jedoch offenbar nicht. Zum Glück, sonst hätte er alles umschmeißen und an einem anderen Tag noch mal ansetzen müssen.

Fast gleichzeitig mit dessen [_In Ordnung._] kam auch eine Antwort von Shaw.

[_Fick dich Skinny_]

Skinny lachte. Manchmal machte Shaw es ihm aber auch zu einfach.  
[_das würdest du wohl gerne was? ;) _], schickte er zurück. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Shaw beim Lesen der Nachricht rot anlief. Es war manchmal so leicht, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, sandte er hinterher: [_kannst es ja versuchen wenn du dich traust_]

Diesmal dauerte es nicht lange, bis das Handy in seiner Hand vibrierte.

[_Ich hasse dich_]

Er lächelte. Shaws Vokabular war manchmal ein wenig beschränkt. Aber Skinny war ja auch nicht an intellektueller Konversation interessiert.

[_deswegen bist du letzte woche auch so bereitwillig für mich auf die knie gegangen was?_]

Wieder ließ die Antwort nicht lange auf sich warten.

[_ich bring dich um_]

[_komm her und versuchs_], forderte er den Schisser heraus. Das sollte Anreiz genug sein, um ihn zum Handeln zu bewegen.

Und als würde es sich um ein gut geöltes Uhrwerk handeln, folgte prompt eine Nachricht von Andrews. [_Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?_]

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schrieb Skinny zurück: [_ne kannst herkommen. so in ner viertel stunde? kannst einfach reinkommen_]

Jetzt musste er nur noch die Daumen drücken, dass Shaw zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auftauchte. Das war die letzte Variable, die ihm noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen könnte. Jonas und Andrews waren zivilisiert genug, einfach zu einer vereinbarten Zeit zu ihm zu kommen, aber Shaw ließ sich zu sehr von seiner Abneigung lenken, als dass er sich an sowas halten würde.

Und es war von kriegsentscheidender Bedeutung, dass Shaw als erstes bei ihm auftauchte. Denn Skinny wusste ganz genau, wenn einer der drei die Flucht ergreifen würde, dann der Schisser. Er bildete sich ein, eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon zu haben, wie jeder reagieren würde, und der Plan war entsprechend aufgebaut.

~*~

Die Haustür flog auf und knallte gegen die Wand. Wütende Schritten näherten sich.

Skinny grinste. So weit, so gut.

Shaw kam ins Wohnzimmer gestürzt, offenbar mit der festen Absicht, Skinny an den Kragen zu gehen. Immer mal was neues.

Auf halbem Weg kam Skinny ihm entgegen, und sie kollidierten schmerzhaft miteinander. Bevor Skinny sich wieder gefangen hatte, küsste Shaw ihn schon grob, mit so viel Hass, dass es auch noch für seine Kollegen gereicht hätte.

Diesmal achtete Skinny jedoch darauf, sich nicht in dem blutroten Nebel der Gewalt zu verlieren, Shaws Wut nicht nachzugeben und sich von ihr mitreißen zu lassen. Heute musste er seine Gedanken beisammen halten.

Er stieß Shaw von sich weg, setzte ihm dann nach, presste ihn gegen die Wand, direkt neben dem Durchgang zum Flur.

Wieder fanden ihre Lippen sich, und es schmeckte schon nach Blut. Shaw stöhnte irgendetwas Unartikuliertes, drängte sich Skinny entgegen, während er gleichzeitig die Fingernägel in Skinnys Haut grub, an ihm zerrte. Skinny zahlte es ihm mit gleicher Münze heim, kratzte über Shaws Seite, schloss eine Hand um dessen Kehle.

Gleichzeitig lauschte er jedoch immer noch nach draußen. Die anderen beiden mussten jeden Moment auftauchen, und er sollte das besser mitbekommen, bevor Shaw den Braten roch.

Shaw hatte gerade aufgehört, mit den Händen Stücke aus Skinnys herausreißen zu wollen, und kämpfte stattdessen darum, ihre Positionen zu tauschen, als sich schwere Schritte auf der Veranda näherten.

Als die Haustür sich erneut öffnete, wusste Skinny, dass sein Grinsen schon viel zu breit war, um noch als fröhlich durchzugehen. Demonstrativ wandte er sich Shaws Hals zu, biss zu, mit der festen Absicht, einen bleibenden Abdruck zu hinterlassen. Shaw stöhnte, und als Skinny aufsah, traf sein Blick genau den von Jonas. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können, wenn er ein verdammtes Drehbuch geschrieben hätte.

Er fuhr mit der Zunge über die Spur seiner Zähne und konnte dabei beobachten, wie Jonas abrupt stehen blieb.

Grinsend löste Skinny sich von Shaw, der die Abweichung vom Muster zum Anlass nahm, sich ebenfalls wieder in der Realität zu orientieren. Als er Jonas entdeckte, ließ er Skinny schlagartig los, und schob ihn von sich.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er, und Skinny war fast enttäuscht davon, wie sicher seine Stimme war. Er hatte eigentlich auf ein bisschen mehr Panik gehofft.

Langsam trat Jonas näher. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben wanderte sein Blick zwischen Shaw und Skinny hin und her. Er schluckte sichtbar.

Skinny gestattete sich ein Lächeln. „Ich glaube, Sherlock hatte ähnliche Absichten wie du“, erklärte er Shaw zufrieden.

Bevor der jedoch weiter darauf eingehen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Andrews betrat das Haus.

Mit einem Lächeln küsste Skinny Shaw noch einmal, ehe er sich entgültig von ihm losmachte.

Andrews war ebenfalls im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und starrte sie an.

Dann brachte er hervor: „Was soll das, Skinny?“

Auch er klang für Skinnys Geschmack viel zu gefasst. Aber vielleicht war das ja der Schock, und er hatte noch gar nicht begriffen, was hier vor sich ging.

Entspannt ließ Skinny sich in den Sessel fallen, den er strategisch zur Tür ausgerichtet hatte.

Seine Schauspieler waren alle beisammen, jetzt wollte er sich das Theaterstück anschauen.

Doch er wurde enttäuscht.

~*~

Es war ein Schock, Skinny und Peter zusammen zu sehen. Justus war nicht auf dieses Bild vorbereitet gewesen, als er das Haus betreten hatte – Peter, der sich von Skinny an die Wand pressen ließ und offensichtlich genoß, was der mit ihm anstellte.

Völlig unerwartet keimte Eifersucht in ihm auf. Dabei hatte er eigentlich gedacht, dass er damit zurecht kam.

Es war schließlich nicht so, als hätte er nichts gewusst.

\- ein Monat zuvor -

Justus, Peter und Bob saßen zusammen in der Zentrale. Es war ein warmer Sommertag, die Luft flimmerte über dem Schrottplatz, und die Tür stand weit offen in der Hoffnung, eine Brise zu erwischen.

Sie hatten im Moment keinen Fall, was auch ganz gut so war. Schließlich standen ihre Abschlussprüfungen unmittelbar bevor, und auch wenn sie bereits alle drei am College angenommen waren, wollten sie diese natürlich bestmöglich bestehen.

Daher hatten sie sich in dem alten Campingwagen versammelt, und brüteten nun schon seit drei Stunden über ihren Büchern.

Peter, der sich für den heutigen Tag Geschichte vorgenommen hatte, war langsam aber sicher dem Wahnsinn nahe. Justus konnte es daran festmachen, wie er mit dem Bein wippte und dabei das ganze Sofa zum Vibrieren brachte. Außerdem schaute er gerade zum dritten Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten auf sein Handy.

Das interessante daran, und der Grund, warum Justus ihn so genau beobachtete, war sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, sein Kiefer mahlte, und Justus war fasziniert. Denn normalerweise bekam Peter diesen Ausdruck, wenn das Gespräch auf Skinny Norris kam.

Aber warum um alles in der Welt sollte Peter mit Skinny schreiben? Schließlich hasste er ihn mehr als sonst irgendjemanden. 

Als Peter schon wieder das Handy hervor zog und eine kurze Nachricht tippte, sah Justus betont von seinen Matheaufgaben auf.

„Mit wem schreibst du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?“, erkundigte er sich neugierig. Auch Bob schaute jetzt von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch zu ihnen herüber.

Peter zuckte zusammen und Justus runzelte die Stirn. Auch das war eigentlich gar nicht Peters Stil.

„Äh...“, machte er, und Justus konnte sehen, wie er nach einer Ausrede kramte. „Ähm, mit Jeffrey?“

Die Tatsache, dass er den Namen wie eine Frage klingen ließ, half nicht gerade dabei, Justus‘ Neugier zu befriedigen.

Er wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Bob, der ihm sagte, dass diesem Peters seltsames Verhalten auch aufgefallen war, bevor sie beide wieder stumm ihren Zweiten fixierten.

Justus konnte beinahe dabei zusehen, wie Peters Ausrede zusammenfiel. Leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht, und er wand sich unbehaglich.

„Peter, was ist los?“, fragte Justus ernst nach. Irgendetwas war hier außerordentlich faul.

Nur mit Mühe widerstand Justus der Versuchung, sich einfach Peters Handy zu schnappen, das gerade schon wieder vibrierte, und selbst nachzusehen.

„Es ist Skinny, okay?“, brach es plötzlich aus Peter hervor. 

Justus starrte ihn an. Warum – warum schrieb Peter mit Skinny? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihm eine Ohrfeige versetzt, und konnte nicht mal zufrieden darüber sein, dass er die Anzeichen richtig gedeutet hatte.

„Warum…?“, wollte Bob wissen, klang genauso überrascht, wie Justus sich fühlte.

„Keine Ahnung, er nervt mich schon den ganzen Tag!“, behauptete Peter, doch jetzt, wo er ernsthaft darauf achtete, bemerkte Justus, wie er nervös schluckte und das Handy zu verstecken versuchte.

Doch ehe er es in der Jackentasche verschwinden lassen konnte, hatte Bob sich vorgebeugt und es ihm weggeschnappt.

„Bob...“ Peters Stimme hatte einen flehentlichen Ton angenommen. 

Justus konnte sehen, wie Bob die Nachricht las und erstarrte. Jetzt war es Justus, der seinen Namen sagte, allerdings eher als Aufforderung, ihm die Nachricht auch zu zeigen.

Schicksalsergeben nahm Peter Bob das Handy ab und reichte es an Justus weiter.

Der Kontakt war als _S.N._ eingespeichert, und Justus Gehirn wollte schon automatisch den alten Witz ergänzen, als er die Nachricht sah.

[_also kommst du jetzt her?_], stand da, und Justus konnte Skinnys spöttischen Tonfall geradezu hören, [_gibs zu du vermisst mich_]

Stumm schüttelte Justus den Kopf. Ihm schwante so langsam, was das zu bedeuten hatte, und er weigerte sich, es anzuerkennen.

Ein unerwartetes Gefühl des Verrats machte sich in ihm breit – aber er hätte beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, ob es sich auf Peter oder Skinny bezog.

„Seit wann?“, fragte Bob nachdrücklich, und Justus‘ Blick zuckte zu ihm hinüber.

Bob fixierte Peter mit dem gleichen betäubten Ausdruck, den Justus bei sich selbst vermutete.

„Vier Monate ungefähr“, erwiderte Peter leise, tonlos.

Ein völlig irrationaler Teil von Justus war erleichtert. Das bedeutete, es hatte erst deutlich nach seiner eigenen… Interaktion mit Skinny begonnen. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte ihn diese Tatsache.

Auch Bob schien aufzuatmen, und murmelte: „Also erst nachdem-“

Er brach ab, schien zu realisieren, was er gesagt hatte, im gleichen Moment, als die Worte bei Justus und augenscheinlich auch bei Peter ankam.

„Du etwa auch?“, entschlüpfte es Justus, und er hatte das Gefühl, er müsste sich übergeben.

Jetzt sahen seine Freunde plötzlich ihn zu aufmerksam an, und er wusste einfach, dass seine Miene ein offenes Buch war. Der Schock war zu groß, als dass er sich noch Gedanken um sein eigenes Geheimnis machen könnte.

„JUSTUS?!“, schallte Tante Mathildas Stimme über den Schrottplatz.

Sie zuckten alle drei zusammen, als hätte ihnen jemand einen Schlag versetzt.

„Verdammt!“, entfuhr es Justus, „Der Besuch bei Tante Mathildas Cousine!“

Er sah zu seinen Freunden, die beide irgendwo zwischen Panik und Unglauben gefangen zu sein schienen. Die Nachricht wirkte wie eine Befreiung – eine Ausrede, um zu verschwinden.

„Ich muss los!“, beschloss Bob zu hastig, und begann, seine Bücher zusammen zu klauben.

„Ich auch!“, fiel Peter ein, und keine Minute später verabschiedeten sie sich knapp.

Justus blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, bevor er sich langsam auf den Weg zum Haupthaus machte.

Sein Kopf weigerte sich immer noch, die Puzzleteile an die richtige Stelle zu rücken, weil er wusste, wie das Bild am Ende aussehen würde. Und Justus wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Natürlich, Skinny und er… das war keine große Liebesgeschichte, keine Beziehung, sondern ein rein körperliches Arrangement. Und trotzdem – das ging jetzt seit fast einem Jahr, und auch wenn das ganz sicher nicht seine Absicht gewesen war, war es nur menschlich, dass er gewisse emotionale Reaktionen hatte. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, wie sehr ihn Skinny emotional erdete.

Da war es nur natürlich, wenn er ein wenig eifersüchtig war, auch wenn er es nicht sein sollte.

Außerdem – er konnte irgendwie gerade noch erklären, warum er von allen Leuten mit Skinny etwas angefangen hatte. Denn es ging ja gerade um diese Abwesenheit von Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit.

Aber Peter? Peter war so lange mit Kelly zusammen gewesen, er war eigentlich der Typ für lange, stabile Beziehungen. Was könnte er daraus gewinnen, sich mit jemandem zu treffen, den er nach eigenen Angaben hasste?

Und – sein Gehirn weigerte sich beinahe, den Gedanken auch nur zu formulieren – Bob? Bob, der Mädchenschwarm? Bob konnte fast jede (und jeden) haben, die er wollte, warum sollte er ausgerechnet etwas mit Skinny anfangen?

Justus drehte sich der Kopf, während seine Erinnerungen stetig einen Hinweis nach dem nächsten ausspuckten. Erst jetzt wurden ihm einige Zwischenfälle der letzten Monate klar, die unter der Sorge um sein Geheimnis verschüttet gewesen waren.

Wie ausweichend Peter geworden war, wenn Justus und Bob sich erkundigt hatten, wie er die Zeit verbrachte, die sie nicht zusammen gewesen waren. Wie seltsam nervös er in den letzten Wochen in Skinnys Anwesenheit gewesen war. Die blauen Flecken, die er auf einen Unfall beim Basketball geschoben und dann hastig unter der Jacke versteckt hatte.

Bob, an dem in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger der Geruch von Zigarettenrauch geklebt hatte. Seine Besuche bei den Campern, zu denen er Justus und Peter nie einlud, und das Mal, als Justus den Käfer in die falsche Richtung hatte abbiegen sehen. Wie er kaum den Blick hatte abwenden können, als Skinny mit diesem dämlichen Jagdmesser bei ihnen aufgetaucht war.

Und mit Schrecken erkannte Justus die Zeichen wieder. Es war, als würde man ihm einen Spiegel vorhalten, und er sah seine eigenen, verräterischen Angewohnheiten.

Die langärmligen Hemden, die viel zu warm waren, aber die Fesselmarken bedeckten. Wie er aufgehört hatte, Skinny zu verspotten, weil er wusste, dass er für seine Sprüche bestraft werden würde. Dass Peter und Bob mehr als einmal überrascht in der leeren Zentrale gestanden hatten, weil Justus nicht wie üblich auf dem Schrottplatz war, sondern auf Skinnys Bett kniete, die Arme mit komplizierten Knoten auf den Rücken gebunden und die Stirn auf das klumpige Kissen gepresst.

Tante Mathilda sagte etwas zu ihm, und Justus reagierte auf Autopilot. Ohne irgendetwas von seiner Umwelt mitzubekommen, stieg er in den Wagen, während er versuchte, zu verstehen, was ihm gerade klar geworden war.


	7. Chapter 7

\- dreieinhalb Wochen zuvor -

Zwei Tage nachdem ihnen in der Zentrale so unspektakulär alles um die Ohren geflogen war, trafen Bob, Peter und Justus sich am Sonntagabend am Strand.

Um sich herum waren vereinzelt kleine Gruppen im Sand verstreut, die entweder noch die Ausläufer des Tages genossen, oder schon mal mit Lagerfeuer, Alkohol und Musik die Nacht einläuteten.

In der Entfernung erkannte Bob einen von Skinnys Kumpels, doch zu seiner Beruhigung war in der Gruppe nirgendwo die dürre Gestalt mit dem straßenköterblonden Haar zu sehen.

Bob und Peter hatten beide Bierdosen in der Hand – Bob war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses Gespräch sonst überstehen würde – was Justus einen missbilligenden Blick entlockte.

Ansonsten schien ihr Erster sich wieder gefangen zu haben – es war nichts mehr zu sehen von dem blanken Schock auf seinem Gesicht, dem Verrat, den er in der Zentrale gezeigt hatte, und der Bob zu der Erkenntnis gebracht hatte, dass Skinny offenbar nicht nur ein doppeltes Spiel spielte.

Für lange Minuten saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da und sahen aufs Wasser hinaus.

Schließlich begann Justus mit beeindruckend gefasster Stimme: „Bitte korrigiert mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber sehe ich das richtig, dass wir uns unabhängig voneinander alle mit Skinny getroffen haben?“

„Ja, so sieht es wohl aus.“, sagte Bob und behielt seine Kollegen im Auge. Ihn würde wirklich interessieren, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatten.

Peter nickte nur, offenbar immer noch wie betäubt.

„Peter, seit vier Monaten, richtig?“, fragte Justus nach. Wieder nickte Peter, ohne den Blick vom Horizont abzuwenden.

„Bob?“

Bob seufzte, und dachte zurück an den Abend bei den Campern, der Geruch von Gulasch und Rauch in der Nase. „Etwas über ein halbes Jahr“, sagte er dann, bevor er Justus zunickte. „Und du?“

Justus atmete tief durch, und Bobs Neugier machte sich plötzlich vehement berkbar. Das war eine Antwort, auf die er wirklich gespannt war. „Seit Beginn des Schuljahres.“

Peter zuckte zusammen und riss sich jetzt doch von Anblick des Meeres los. Er starrte Justus an. „Wie bitte?“, entfuhr es ihm mit plötzlich aufwallendem Ärger, „Ich habe mich schuldig gefühlt, und du triffst dich einfach seit fast einem Jahr mit ihm?“

Jetzt war es Justus, der ihren Blicken auswich. Er sah hinunter auf seine Hände, zupfte unruhig an seinem Schnürsenkel herum.

„Warum hast du uns das nicht erzählt?“ Peter flüchtete sich in seine Wut – Justus Vorwürfe zu machen, war wahrscheinlich einfacher, als seine eigenen Motive zu hinterfragen. 

Justus zuckte zusammen, schien eine ärgerliche Antwort geben zu wollen, riss sich dann jedoch zusammen. „Vermutlich aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ihr nichts gesagt habt“, antwortete er mit erzwungener Ruhe.

So schnell, wie sie aufgeflammt war, verließ die Wut Peter wieder. Bob konnte es ihm nachfühlen – es war schwer, sich über etwas aufzuregen, wenn man sich akut der Tatsache bewusst war, das man genau das gleiche getan hatte.

Eigentlich hätte Bob gedacht, dass ihm bei der Vorstellung, Peter und Justus würden auch mit Skinny schlafen, schlecht werden müsste. Stattdessen fragte sich ein unerwarteter Teil seines Gehirns, ob sie wohl das gleiche bei Skinny fanden wie er. Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, das Peter Skinny auch nur freiwillig den Rücken zudrehte, geschweige denn ihm mit einem Messer in der Hand traute. Andersherum war auch Peter nicht der Typ, der mit Messern spielte. Und Justus? Wenn man bedachte, wie verknallt er in Hugenay gewesen war, war die Idee, er könnte sich jemand anderem unterordnen, vielleicht gar nicht so weit hergeholt. Aber sich Skinny unterzuordnen?

„Ich glaube, auf die genauen Details können wir verzichten, oder?“, sagte Justus leise.

Bob war kurz davor, zu widersprechen. Ein bisschen neugierig war er schon. Aber er wollte seine eigenen Vorlieben nicht unbedingt hier am Strand ausbreiten. Außerdem brauchte sein Hirn wirklich keine weiteren Anreize, sich das Ganze bildlich vorzustellen.

Neben ihm schüttelte Peter energisch den Kopf.

„Hat einer von euch schon Skinny damit konfrontiert?“, wollte Justus als nächstes wissen. Seine Stimme stolperte über den Namen, und Bob wusste nicht ganz, ob er frustriert darüber sein wollte.

Am liebsten wäre Bob nach dem Erkenntnis in der Zentrale direkt zu Skinny gefahren um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Doch dann hatte er sich selbst davon überzeugt, sich die Sache erst noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, und mit Peter und Justus darüber zu reden.

Und nun ließ Justus‘ Frage ihn aufhorchen – offenbar war ihr Erster gedanklich schon einen Schritt weiter.

„Nein, obwohl ich ihm am liebsten den Kopf abreißen würde“, murmelte Peter giftig, und Bob musste wider Willen über die Wut in seiner Stimme lächeln. 

„Gut“, Justus klang plötzlich zufrieden. „Ich war gestern bei ihm.“

Unerwartet reckte die Eifersucht in Bob den Kopf. Wie konnte Justus zu Skinny gehen, obwohl er wusste, dass Bob und Peter sich auch mit ihm trafen? Denn auch wenn er sich im Klaren war, dass Skinny ihm gegenüber nie irgendwelche Versprechen gemacht hatte und er auch Justus keine Vorschriften machen konnte, hätte er sich doch gewünscht, dass Justus zumindest vorher Bescheid gesagt hätte.

Peters Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Bobs Gedanken wider. Doch anstatt wieder laut zu werden, wie Bob es halb erwartete, nahm er nur kopfschüttelnd einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Justus machte eine beruhigende Geste, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt. Ich habe nämlich das deutliche Gefühl, dass unser liebster Erzfeind ein Ziel verfolgt.“

Bob musste über die Bezeichnung schmunzeln. Und Justus hatte wahrscheinlich recht – gestern hatte Bob ständig darüber nachgrübeln müssen, warum Skinny mit ihnen allen etwas anfangen würde, ohne jemandem etwas zu verraten.

Und die wahrscheinlichste Antwort – und Bob wusste nicht genau, wie er sich dabei fühlte – war nun einmal, dass er irgendetwas vorhatte.

„Und was bedeutet das für uns?“, folgte Bob seinem Gedankengang.

\- jetzt -

Skinnys breites Grinsen weckte in Bob das Bedürfnis, ihm eine runter zu hauen. Wie er da in seinem Sessel thronte, völlig entspannt, der Inbegriff teuflischer Zufriedenheit.

Und trotz allem hätte Bob ihn am liebsten auf die Füße gezerrt und geküsst. 

Denn er kannte diesen Gesichtausdruck. Normalerweise bekam Skinny ihn, bevor er etwas vorschlug, das Bob nicht gefallen sollte, das er im Endeffekt aber doch immer mochte.

Justus hatte Recht gehabt – Skinny war kalkuliert vorgegangen, und Bob konnte das Gefühl, das sich bei dem Gedanken in seinem Magen breit machte, nicht ganz zuordnen.

Offenbar war der Masterplan gewesen, sie hier miteinander zu konfrontieren, damit sie einander zu Skinnys Unterhaltung zerfleischten, und ein Teil von Bob wollte den Kopf darüber schütteln, wie zutiefst simpel (und typisch Skinny) die Idee war.

Er wechselte einen Blick mit Justus, der eine grimmige Entschlossenheit aufgesetzt hatten, und mit Peter, der immer noch ein wenig entsetzt wirkte. Auch wenn (oder obwohl?) er als letzter von ihnen etwas mit Skinny angefangen hatte, schien ihn die Sache am meisten zu verstören.

„Was soll das, Skinny?“, wiederholte Justus Bobs Worte. Er schien den Schreck schon ganz gut verkraftet zu haben. Doch Bob hatte eine Ahnung, wie er sich bei dem Anblick von Peter und Skinny gefühlt haben musste. Er selbst hatte zwischen Eifersucht (auf Peter?) und einer seltsamen Faszination geschwankt.

In stummem Einverständnis traten sie nebeneinander durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer, gesellten sich zu ihrem Zweiten. 

Es fühlte sich gut an, eine geschlossene Front zu zeigen und ein kleiner Teil von Bob – der Teil, der das Messer über Skinnys Haut schweben ließ, dem es gefiel, wenn Skinny beim Anblick der Pistole der Atem stockte – begann, die Situation zu genießen.

Ihr Erzfeind – und Bob benutzte diesen Ausdruck ganz bewusst wieder – hatte sie hier her gelockt um ihnen wehzutun.

Doch sie hatten seinen Plan durchkreuzt, in dem Moment, in dem Peter zugegeben hatte, mit Skinny zu schreiben.

~*~

Als er seine drei sogenannten Erzfeinde betrachtete, wie sie nebeneinander vor ihm standen, fiel es Skinny plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Sie wirkten zu gefasst, sahen sich nicht misstrauisch an, schienen nicht zu befürchten, dass einer von ihnen den anderen in den Rücken gefallen war. Diese Einträchtigkeit, trotz dessen was gerade passiert war, gab ihm den entscheidenden Hinweis.

„Ihr wusstet schon Bescheid!“, entfuhr es ihm, und Wut wallte unerwartet in ihm auf. 

Diese drei kleinen Schweinchen! Nicht nur, dass sie so einfach abhauen wollten, sie hatten ihn auch noch um die Befriedigung gebracht, zu sehen, wie ihnen ein Albtraum klar wurde. Er schnellte aus dem Sessel hoch, beobachtete mit einer unterschwelligen Zufriedenheit, wie die drei einen Schritt vor ihm zurück wichen.

„Wie seid ihr drauf gekommen?“, verlangte er zu wissen. Er musste es erfahren – was hatte sie dazu gebracht, es einander zu beichten? Hatte er einen von ihnen zu weit getrieben und das schlechte Gewissen war übermächtig geworden?

Wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind fiel sein ganzer schöner Plan in sich zusammen, und am liebsten hätte er etwas gegen die Wand geworfen.

Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und musterte sie genauer.

Andrews, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und dessen Gesicht keine Regung zeigte. Jonas, der seinen alten arroganten Ausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, aber gleichzeitig an seinem Ärmel herum zupfte. Shaw, der seinem Blick auswich und nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

Skinny fixierte ihn. „Du also. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du den Mumm hast, Shaw.“ Die Worte kamen weniger drohend heraus, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet der Schisser seinen Freunden das große Geständnis machen würde, wo er doch kaum in der Lage schien, vor sich selbst zuzugeben, warum er immer wieder zu Skinny zurück gekehrt war.

„Ich habe nicht...“, setzte Shaw an, wie um sich zu verteidigen.

Doch Jonas fiel ihm ins Wort. „Das ist doch auch völlig egal. Das Wichtige ist, was du mit dieser Aktion zu erreichen gedachtest, Skinny.“

Da war sie wieder, diese hochgestochene Ausdrucksweise, die bei Skinny das Bedürfnis weckte, ihm einen Knebel anzulege. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.

Er traf eine Entscheidung und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. Zurückgelehnt beobachtete er seine drei Lieblingsspielzeuge.

„Eigentlich wollte ich euch dabei beobachten, wie ihr euch gegenseitig die Augen auskratzt wie betrogene Ehefrauen“, erklärte er dann betont unbekümmert.

Shaw sah ihn so plötzlich an, als hätte Skinny ihm mal wieder eine Ohrfeige versetzt. Jonas war immer noch blaß, obwohl er sich alle Mühe zu geben schien, trotzig zu gucken. Und Andrews… zupfte da tatsächlich ein Lächeln an seinem Mundwinkel?

„Das hättest du wohl gerne gehabt, was?“, erkundigte er sich.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Ja, schon.“

Andrews Gelassenheit war etwas überraschend. Dabei sollte er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt haben, dass sich hinter der stillen Fassade durchaus unerwartete Abgründe auftaten. 

„Du bist widerlich, Skinny“, stellte Jonas fest. Seine coole Gelassenheit, an der Skinny früher so oft gescheitert war, wollte sich jedoch nicht so richtig einstellen. Obwohl er sich vermutlich einbildete, die Oberhand zu haben, war er aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Sei ruhig“, befahl Skinny ihm, probehalber, und war begeistert, als Jonas schluckte, den Blick senkte und tatsächlich die Klappe hielt. Das war besser, als er zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Justus Jonas schwieg, weil Skinny Norris ihm einen Befehl gegeben hatte. Und das vor den Augen seiner Freunde. Trotz seines Ärgers presste Skinnys Schwanz plötzlich wieder hart gegen den Reißverschluss und er musste sich mit Gewalt davon abhalten, die Hand in die Jeans zu schieben.

„Außerdem warst du doch der, der bei mir vor der Tür stand“, fügte er hinzu, und ließ dabei Andrews und Shaw nicht aus den Augen. „Wusstet ihr“, wandte er sich dann im Plauderton direkt an sie, „Dass euer Anführer eine ganz reizende unterwürfige Seite hat?“

Wenn er sie schon mit der großen Enthüllung nicht schocken konnte, mussten es wohl die schmutzigen Details tun.

Andrews warf seinem Anführer einen Blick zu, den Skinny nicht deuten konnte. Er wirkte beinahe… interessiert? Jonas hatte immer noch den Blick gesenkt – offenbar schämte er sich für seine prompte Reaktion auf Skinnys Anweisung

In Shaws Gesicht brodelte dagegen schon wieder der Hass. Ein Ausdruck, der Skinny in den letzten Monaten außerordentlich vertraut geworden war. Aber es war leider nicht allzu wahrscheinlich, dass der Schisser diesmal so reagieren würde, wie er es sonst getan hatte.

„Wissen wir“, sagte Andrews ungerührt, und ein unerwarteter Gedanke machte sich in Skinny breit.

So selbstverständlich wie Andrews das sagte – dazu ihre augenscheinliche Unbekümmertheit darüber, dass sie es alle mit ihm getrieben hatten – da war doch nicht etwa mehr an dieser Freundschaft, als er gedacht hatte?

Es erforderte keine große Fantasie, es sich vorzustellen, schließlich verfügte er über genügend Material über jeden der drei. Jonas auf den Knien, gefesselt, so, wie Skinny ihn nun einmal am liebsten hatte. Doch stattdessen Andrews, der über ihm stand, dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen, das in seiner Freundlichkeit schon fast gefährlich war. Nur wo wäre Shaw in diesem Szenario?

Die Erregung stritt sich mit der Wut bei dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht sie gewesen waren, die mit ihm gespielt hatten.

Er brauchte Klarheit, dringend. „Seit wann wisst ihr es?“, fragte er nach, fixierte Shaw – das schwächste Glied in der Kette – und gab sich Mühe, so bedrohlich wie möglich zu klingen.

Der Schisser wich seinem Blick aus, schien sich plötzlich sehr für seine Schuhspitzen zu interessieren. 

„Seit. Wann?“, wiederholte Skinny, und endlich knickte Shaw ein.

Er sah hastig zu seinen Freunden hinüber, bevor er murmelte: „Ein Monat oder so?“

Beruhigt lächelte Skinny. Also hatten sie es tatsächlich nicht von Beginn an gewusst. Immerhin. Umso ärgerlicher, dass sie es herausbekommen hatten, ohne, dass er seinen Spaß an der Erkenntnis haben konnte.

„Wie habt ihr es raus gekriegt?“, wollte er als nächstes wissen. Hatte er es verschuldet? Oder war es nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen?

Nachdem Shaw ihm den ersten Teil verraten hatte, schien Andrews nichts dabei zu finden, ihm auch noch die restlichen Informationen zu geben. „Wir haben eine von deinen Nachrichten an Peter gesehen.“

Seine Ruhe ging Skinny auf die Nerven. Jonas und Shaw waren angenehm aus dem Gleichgewicht, aber Dr Planlos war viel zu entspannt. Aber er hatte eine Idee, wie er an dessen Fassung rütteln könnte.

„Übrigens, Jonas, wie gut ist deine Menschenkenntnis?“, wechselte er mit einem Grinsen das Thema. „Hättest du gedacht, dass Mr Langweilig ganz schön perverse Ideen hat?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...das nächste Kapitel könnte jetzt etwas dauern.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Als Ausgleich für die Wartezeit findet ihr [hier](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ylzcTfqyTsgw8iTW8LG01) einen Link zu der Spotify-Playlist, die ich mir zum Schreiben dieser Geschichte zusammen gestellt habe. Besonderer Hinweis auf „Die Behauptung“ xDD

Justus und Bob wechselten einen Blick, und Peter wusste, was ihnen durch den Kopf ging.

Dann wandte Justus sich wieder an Skinny. „Ja, wieso?“, erkundigte er sich betont gelassen.

Peter bewunderte seine Ruhe. Denn auch, wenn sie vermutlich alle eine gute Idee hatten, was für 'perverse Ideen' gemeint waren – die Wut auf Skinny begann schon wieder, unter seiner Haut zu brodeln.

Und zähneknirschend musste er zugeben, dass seine Freunde wie immer recht gehabt hatten – es war gut, dass sie schon Bescheid wussten. Denn er konnte wirklich nicht sagen, wie er reagiert hätte, wenn Skinny sie jetzt wirklich so unvorbereitet erwischt hätte, wie es wohl der Plan gewesen war.

\- zwei Wochen zuvor -

Sie saßen draußen vor der Zentrale auf Campingstühlen, schon seit ein paar Stunden, eine Kiste Cola zwischen ihnen und die Überreste eines Grillabends auf dem Tisch an der Seite.

Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatten sie über den bevorstehenden Umzug geredet, über alte Fälle, über Kindheitserinnerungen. Wie man eben so über alles und nichts redete. Dann hatte Peter eine Tüte Chips aus der Zentrale geholt, und Bob hatte sich ganz selbstverständlich eine Zigarette angezündet. Justus hatte sich sichtlich zusammenreißen müssen, um ihm dafür keine Predigt zu halten, und irgendwie war das Gespräch darüber eingeschlafen,

„Was gewinnt ihr eigentlich daraus, euch mit Skinny zu treffen?“, fragte Bob unerwartet in die Stille, zwischen zwei Zügen an der Zigarette.

Peter schluckte. Er wollte nicht mal darüber nachdenken, was seine Freunde bei Skinny machen könnten, und Bob warf einfach so diese Frage in die Nacht. 

„Bob, muss das sein?“ Justus schien die Idee, darüber zu reden, nicht viel besser zu gefallen als Peter. 

Abrupt schaute Bob zu Justus hinüber. Er sah ernst aus. „Wenn Skinny das gegen uns verwenden will“, sagte er ruhig, ohne Justus aus den Augen zu lassen, „sollten wir wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben.“

Der Gedanke, seinen Freunden detailliert erzählen zu müssen, was er bei Skinny tat, drehte Peter den Magen um. Er wollte nicht, dass sie erfuhren, dass er sich von ihrem Erzfeind immer wieder zurücklocken ließ, wie er immer wieder auf ihn und seine Sticheleien reagierte.

Neben ihm hob Justus resigniert die Schultern. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Dann kann er uns zumindest nicht mehr damit überraschen.“

Nur mit Mühe konnte Peter seinen Widerspruch zurück halten. Denn nur, weil er bei genauerer Betrachtung zugeben musste, dass seine Freunde recht hatten, hieß das nicht, dass ihm die Aussicht gefiel. Er nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola um ihren Blicken auszuweichen, nickte dann, ohne sie anzusehen.

Aber er würde ganz bestimmt nicht anfangen.

Einen langen Moment war Stille. Denn auch wenn sie es beschlossen hatten, Justus und Bob schienen auch nicht gerade darauf aus, tatsächlich zu erklären, was sie zu Skinny zog.

Schließlich seufzte Bob, schicksalsergeben. „Es geht darum, nicht mehr _Mr Langweilig_ zu sein“, erklärte er dem dunklen Himmel.

Peter wollte ihm ins Wort fallen. Denn Bob war definitiv nicht langweilig, egal, was Skinny immer behauptete. Ganz unabhängig von ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern, war Bob intelligent und sarkastisch und gewissenhaft und mutig und musikbegeistert und beharrlich. _Langweilig_ war so ungefähr das letzte Wort, mit dem Peter ihn beschreiben würde.

Und Justus schien eine ähnliche Meinung zu vertreten, wie Peter mit einem kurzen Seitenblick feststellte.

Als könnte er ihre Einwände spüren, schüttelte Bob den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass das Blödsinn ist. Aber egal ob ich bei Sax arbeite oder in einer Bibliothek, ich hab das Image nun mal weg.“ Er zog an der Zigarette. „Und ich bins leid.“

„Und was hat das mit Skinny zu tun?“, wollte Peter wissen. Denn wider Willen war seine Neugier nun doch ein bisschen geweckt worden. Denn wenn Bob nicht als langweilig erscheinen wollte – wie half es dann, sich im Geheimen mit Skinny zu treffen?

Bob klang beinahe bitter, als er antwortete. „Mit wem sollte sich ein braver, gut erzogener Junge in Rocky Beach auf keinen Fall einlassen?“, fragte er zurück.

Dem konnte Peter nicht widersprechen. Wenn das bekannt würde – nun, niemand würde Bob für langweilig halten. 

„Und die Dinge, die wir tun...“, fuhr Bob gedankenverloren fort, brach dann ab. 

„Messerspiele“, sagte Justus leise. Es war keine Frage.

Peter musste daran denken, wie Skinny mit dem Messer bei ihnen aufgetaucht war. Er hatte nicht auf seine Freunde geachtet, zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Skinny nicht an die Kehle zu gehen – und damit, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass er das Messer zwei Wochen vorher auf Skinnys Nachttisch gesehen hatte.

Bei der Vorstellung, was Bob und Skinny wohl damit machten, drehte sich alles um ihn. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er Bob in der letzten Zeit mit Schnittverletzungen gesehen hatte, doch ihm fiel zu seiner Beruhigung nichts ein. Sonst wäre er vermutlich aufgesprungen, zu Skinny gefahren, und hätte ihn umgebracht. Und dieses Mal wirklich.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er mich ernsthaft verletzt“, offenbar war es Bob wichtig, das klar zu stellen, doch er sah sie immer noch nicht an. „Ich bin ja nicht blöd. Aber das Metall auf der Haut… das Gefühl, ihm die Klinge an den Hals zu halten...“

Wieder brach Bob ab.

Aber das Bild hatte sich schon vor Peters innerem Auge aufgebaut. Skinny, von Bob an die Wand gepresst. Kalter Stahl an Skinnys Kehle, das wahnsinnige Leuchten in dessen Augen und das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Totale Konzentration in Bobs Blick, wie er sie auch bekam, wenn er an einem Rätsel knobelte oder wenn sie sich mal wieder in Gefahr gebracht hatten und Bob versuchte, sie heraus zu reden. Peter konnte das Gefühl in seinem Magen nicht zuordnen – Übelkeit? Oder etwas anderes?

Bob drückte die Zigarette aus und warf Justus einen auffordernden Blick zu, dem ihr Erster auswich. Aber Peter war auch nicht besonders scharf darauf, die Fortsetzung zu machen, sodass sie in unangenehmer Stille versanken, bis Justus tief durchatmete und zu reden begann.

„Wisst ihr noch, wie wir letzten Sommer diesen furchtbaren Fall hatten, den mit den kryptischen Nachrichten, die uns drei Wochen beschäftigt und am Ende zu nichts geführt haben?“

Er schien nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten – doch Peter erinnerte sich. Justus war manchmal nur schwer auszuhalten gewesen, frustriert von den Rätseln, von den Lehrern, die ausformulierte Lebenspläne zu erwarten schienen, von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel, die ihm mehr Verantwortung übertragen wollten. Und dann war es von einem Tag auf den nächsten besser geworden – und in Peter stritten sich erneut die Neugier und der Widerwille, mehr über die Beziehungen seiner besten Freunde zu ihrem Erzfeind zu hören.

„Ich war oft mit dem Motorrad unterwegs, weil ich dann nicht grübeln kann, sondern ausnahmsweise mal abschalte. Manchmal ist der eigene Kopf der größte Feind.“ Er lachte trocken. „Und dann habe ich eines nachts Skinny getroffen. Und er… er hilft mir, das Nachdenken auszuschalten. Ohne die Gefahr, dass ich einen Unfall baue.“

Langsam nahm Justus einen Schluck von seiner Cola. Peter war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er hören wollte, wie die Geschichte weiterging. Denn sein rationales Denken schaltete Skinny zwar auch zuverlässig aus, aber er wusste, dass es bei Justus mehr brauchte als ein paar gezielte Sticheleien, damit er den Kopf verlor.

Doch Bob fixierte Justus neugierig. „Wie?“, fragte er in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete, und ausnahmsweise fügte Justus sich.

„Er nimmt mir die Kontrolle ab“, antwortete er leise. „Wenn ich einfach seine Befehle befolgen kann...“

Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass Justus von irgendwem Befehle entgegen nahm – und erst recht von Skinny. 

„Du unterwirfst dich ihm“, stellte Bob fest, ein wenig überrascht, doch mit einem Unterton, den Peter nicht deuten konnte, und bei dem ein Schauer über seinen Rücken lief.

„Ja“, gab Justus unverblümt zu.

Vielleicht – ganz vielleicht konnte Peter das nachvollziehen. Aber was er nicht verstand… „Warum ausgerechnet _Skinny_?“

Justus betrachtete sein Glas als könnte es ihm die Antwort verraten. „Ich brauche mir keine Sorgen machen, dass er mehr will“, sagte er leise. „Ich wollte nichts mit jemandem anfangen, der vielleicht… Erwartungen hat.“

„Warum?“, bohrte Bob weiter nach.

Peter war ein bisschen überrascht, dass Justus ihren Fragen noch nicht ausgewichen war, oder ihnen zumindest einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Naja, das letzte Mal war Brittany und...“, er brach ab.

„Du hast Angst, dass es wieder schief geht“, beendete Bob den Satz für ihn.

Justus nickte stumm. Und Peter konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verdenken – schließlich hatte Brittany ihn nicht nur belogen und manipuliert, sie hatte ihn in Hugenays Auftrag hinters Licht geführt, was für Justus vielleicht noch schlimmer gewesen war. Zumindest behauptete Bob das, und Peter sah keinen Grund, an seiner Einschätzung zu zweifeln.

Wieder entstand eine Stille, als Justus seinen Part als beendet zu betrachten schien.

Nervös zupfte Peter an einem losen Faden an der Armlehne des Campingstuhls herum. Er wusste ganz genau, dass jetzt er an der Reihe war. Aber auch wenn seine Geschichte nicht schlimmer war als die seiner Freunde, schienen die Worte nicht aus seinem Mund kommen zu wollen. 

„Peter?“, forderte Bob ihn auf, als das Schweigen allzu unangenehm wurde.

Peter leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, holte tief Luft, und zwang sich zu einer Antwort.

„Ich kann meine Wut an ihm auslassen“, sagte er hastig, „Meistens weil er mich genervt hat, aber auch sonst. Ich mein, meistens verlier ich“, er lachte unbehaglich, „aber ich kann mich mit ihm prügeln ohne Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen, okay?“

Der Faden zerriss, als Peter mit zu viel Kraft daran zog.

„Und wenn du verlierst, dann...“, setzte Justus an, brachte den Satz jedoch nicht zu Ende. Brauchte er auch nicht. Sie wussten alle, was er meinte. _Dann lässt du zu, dass Skinny dich benutzt._

Ruckartig nickte Peter. Er riskierte einen Blick zu seinen Freunden. Justus schaute zum Haus hinüber, aber Bob sah ihn direkt an, nachdenklich, vielleicht neugierig.

„Du bist stärker als Skinny, oder nicht?“, fragte er nach, und Peter gefiel die Richtung nicht, die das nahm, „Wieso verlierst du meistens?“

Wenn Peter ganz ehrlich war – da war er noch gar nicht drüber gestolpert. Es war einfach so. Er rannte zu Skinny, schlug sich mit ihm, und fand sich dann auf den Knien oder anderweitig unter Skinnys Kontrolle wieder. Und er wusste gar nicht so recht, was er tun sollte, wenn er tatsächlich mal die Oberhand behielt.

Sein Hals juckte, und mit einer abrupten Bewegung kratzte Peter über die Stelle. Immer noch ließ Bob ihn nicht aus den Augen, und so langsam wurde sein Fokus ernsthaft unangenehm.

„Worum geht es dir eigentlich – den Kampf oder das Verlieren?“, hakte er mit gesenkter Stimme nach.

Überrascht blinzelte Peter. Über die Frage hatte er noch nie nachgedacht.

\- jetzt -

Auch wenn Peter nicht so gut wie Bob darin war, die Gesichter anderer Leute zu lesen – Skinnys Wut sah er aus hundert Kilometern kommen. Er konnte nicht genau festmachen, woran er es erkannte, aber er wusste, dass Skinny kurz davor war, in die Luft zu gehen.

Die Ruhe, die Justus und Bob an den Tag legten, schien ihn mächtig zu ärgern, also versuchte auch Peter, sich nach Möglichkeit zusammen zu reißen.

„Wusstest du auch, dass er verdammt hübsch ist, wenn er ne Pistole im Mund hat?“, erkundigte Skinny sich. Seine Stimme hatte einen grausamen Unterton bekommen, bei dem Peter trotz aller Bemühungen der Kragen zu platzen drohte.

Dieses Detail war ihm neu, und er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was ihn mehr aufregte – dass Bob es ihnen verschwiegen hatte, oder dass Skinny es als Munition zu verwenden versuchte.

„Was stimmt denn nicht mir dir?“, fuhr er ihren Erzfeind an, als der Ärger sich doch wieder seine Bahn brach.

Der Blick, den Skinny ihm zuwarf, war kalt und fast so wütend, wie Peter sich fühlte. „Musst du grad sagen, Schisser“, gab er zurück.

Peter wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, obwohl es die letzten zwanzig Mal nicht gut für ihn ausgegangen war. Doch im nächsten Moment spürte er Bobs Hand auf seinem Arm.

„Lass gut sein“, sagte er ruhig und Peter zwang sich, zu bleiben, wo er war.

Bob fixierte stattdessen Skinny. „Wie du siehst wissen wir schon Bescheid“, stellte er ruhig fest. „Du kannst dir die Details sparen.“

Ein stummes Gespräch schien sich zwischen ihnen zu entspinnen, dem zu folgen Peter nicht einmal versuchte. Stattdessen wechselte er einen Blick mit Justus, der sehr auf der Hut zu sein schien. Zumindest hatte er sich offenbar von Skinnys Befehl erholt – es war ein Schock für Peter gewesen, wie prompt Justus tatsächlich auf die beiläufige Anordnung reagiert hatte.

„Und wenn ich mir die Details nichts sparen will?“, fragte Skinny.

Wieder wäre Peter ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen. Diesmal war es Justus, der ihm zuvor kam und sich einmischte. „Du wirst damit nichts erreichen. Aber wenn es dir Spaß macht...“

Bob lächelte auf eine seltsam amüsierte Art, die Peter unangenehm an Skinny erinnerte, als er Justus und ihn mit einem Seitenblick bedachte, und dann mit den Schultern zuckte.

Skinnys Augen huschten zwischen ihnen hin und her, dann grinste er zu breit.

„Du hast also nichts dagegen, wenn ich deinen Freunden erzähle, wie folgsam du sein kannst? Wie gut dir ein Knebel steht?“, erkundigte er sich mit honigsüßer Stimme. „Es ist wirklich nett, wenn du einfach mal gar nichts sagen kannst, Klugscheißer.“

Nur mit Mühe konnte Peter sich davon abhalten, sich das Ganze bildlich vorzustellen. Er warf Justus einen Blick zu, dessen Gelassenheit sehr bemüht geworden war. Eigentlich erwartete Peter jeden Moment einen spitzen Kommentar von ihm – einen von der Sorte, bei denen Skinny früher blitzartig den Schrottplatz verlassen hatte. Doch es kam nichts.

Und auch Bob sah ihn nur mit diesem seltsam interessierten Ausdruck an, den er in der letzten Zeit viel zu oft gehabt hatte.

Bevor Peter selbst eine Antwort darauf einfiel, fuhr Skinny schon fort.

„Und es ist ziemlich aufregend, wie verdammt brav du Befehle befolgen kannst“, sagte er mit bösem Lächeln. Dann kippte sein Ton plötzlich, wurde hart und bestimmt. „Du tust gerne, was ich dir sage, oder?“


	9. Chapter 9

Das war der Moment, in dem Justus den Plan über Bord warf.

Eigentlich hatten sie Skinny bloß damit konfrontieren wollen, dass sie sein Spiel durchschaut hatten. Es war alles abgesprochen gewesen. Wie sich jeder benehmen sollte, wie sie verfahren würden, wenn Skinny zu früh bemerkte, was los war.

Sie waren alles noch einmal durchgegangen, vorhin, in der Zentrale.

\- anderthalb Stunden zuvor -

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Freitagabend.

Justus, Peter und Bob saßen zusammen vor dem Computer, wechselten sich bei einem vom Justus' Detektiv-Computerspielen ab, dass er schon seit Jahren hatte, und dass sie auch schon mehrfach durchgespielt hatten. Aber es war nett gemacht, und vorhin hatte sie irgendwie die Nostalgie überfallen, und sie hatten es mal wieder heraus geholt.

Gerade hatte Bob die Steuerung übernommen und versuchte, sich an die Lösung des Puzzles zu erinnern, als Justus' Handy vibrierte.

Zuerst achtete er gar nicht weiter darauf. Denn das Rätsel war immer noch kompliziert, und er half seinen Freunden nach bestem Wissen, das Muster zusammen zu bekommen.

Doch als sie es endlich geschafft hatten und der Safe sich geöffnet hatte, warf er einen Blick auf das Display.

Skinny.

Das kam nicht unbedingt überraschend. Sie rechneten jeden Tag damit, dass ihr Erzfeind sein Spiel auf die Spitze treiben würde und instinktiv wusste Justus, dass es heute so weit war.

Er zeigte seinen Freunden die Nachricht.

„Ich glaube, es geht los“, sagte er leise, und wollte eine Antwort tippen.

Doch mit einem beinahe gemeinen Grinsen hielt Bob ihn davon ab. „Lass ihn noch ein bisschen schmoren“, schlug er vor.

Also legte Justus das Handy wieder zur Seite, und sie bemühten sich, die nächsten Indizien in ihrem virtuellen Fall zu finden. Vielleicht war es wirklich eine gute Idee, Skinny noch ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen.

Außerdem reagierte Justus sonst auch oft nicht sofort, wenn er abgelenkt war oder sein Handy mal wieder irgendwo liegen gelassen hatte, und sie wollten ja nicht, dass Skinny misstrauisch wurde.

Doch er konnte sich irgendwie nicht auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Ständig wanderten seine Augen vom Bildschirm weg, und er erwischte sich dabei, fast ein Loch in die Rückseite des Handys zu starren.

Mehr als einmal streckte er die Hand danach aus, doch jedes Mal hielt ihn ein Kopfschütteln von Bob zurück.

Fast eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, als Bob einen Blick zur Uhr warf und sagte: „Ich glaube, jetzt können wir.“

Also schickte Justus schnell eine Antwort an ihren Erzfeind.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis nun Peters Handy vibrierte. Noch bevor Peter ihnen die Nachricht zeigte, wusste Justus, dass sie von Skinny war. Peters Mimik ließ gar keinen anderen Schluss zu.

Dann bekam auch Justus noch eine Nachricht, und nickte. „Wir hatten recht“, stellte er mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit fest. „Skinny will uns wirklich in das Haus seiner Eltern locken.“

Bob und Peter hatten schon gemutmaßt, dass so etwas passieren würde. Skinny hielt sich sicherlich für ausgesprochen subtil, aber beide hatten erzählt, dass er einen langen Urlaub seiner Eltern etwas zu beiläufig erwähnt hatte.

Denn auch wenn sie ja nun schon eine ganze Weile wussten, dass sie alle irgendwie in Skinnys Orbit gelandet waren – keiner von ihnen schien in der Lage zu sein, sich so wirklich von ihm fernzuhalten. Einerseits hatten sie beschlossen, dass es auch zu auffällig wäre, wenn sie plötzlich alle keine Zeit mehr hatten – aber Justus machte sich nichts vor.

Die Zeit, die seine Freunde bei Skinny verbrachten hin oder her; nicht einmal der Gedanke daran hätte ihn davon abhalten können, mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit nach Little Rampart zu fahren.

Ein kurzer Nachrichtenwechsel entspann sich zwischen Skinny und Peter – Bob las über Peters Schulter mit, doch Justus beschloss, dass er sich das nicht antun musste.

Stattdessen lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sagte: „Also, noch einmal. Wir treffen gleich nacheinander bei Skinny ein. Er wird versuchen, uns damit zu schocken, dass wir alle da sind. Und zunächst sollten wir das Spiel mitmachen.“

Sie hatten das alles schon mehrfach durchgesprochen, doch es schadete nie, sich noch einmal zu versichern.

„Genau“, stimmte Bob zu. „Peter, du zuerst, dann du, Justus, und ich zum Schluss.“

„Ja, ja... ist klar“, Peter war das Ganze merklich unangenehm. Deswegen hatten sie sich auch darauf verständigt, dass er zuerst gehen würde. Auf die Weise konnte er nicht die Nerven verlieren.

„Und wenn er anfängt, Details auszupacken?“, hake Justus nach.

Bob lächelte. „Dann sehen wir zu, dass wir den Spieß umdrehen. Schließlich wissen wir auch genug über ihn.“

Wieder war da dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen, das Justus in der letzten Zeit häufiger aufgefallen war. Er wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte.

Immer noch tippte Peter, er war rot geworden, und plötzlich wollte Justus doch wissen, was er schrieb. Bemüht beiläufig warf er einen Blick auf das Display.

[_deswegen bist du letzte woche auch so bereitwillig für mich auf die knie gegangen was?_], las er.

Paradoxerweise fiel ihm zuerst Skinnys typisch miserable Groß- und Kleinschreibung auf. Dann erst registrierte der Inhalt bei ihm, und er fühlte sich unangenehm an seinen eigenen letzten Besuch erinnert. Skinny hatte ihn gern auf den Knien, also verbrachte er die meiste Zeit so. Und offenbar weitete Skinnys Vorliebe sich auch auf Peter aus.

Eigentlich war das zu erwarten gewesen. Trotzdem wusste er nicht ganz, wie er sich bei der Erkenntnis fühlen sollte.

Schließlich holte Bob sein eigenes Handy hervor. Er hatte keine Nachricht bekommen, noch nicht. „Ich frag ihn, ob ich rum kommen soll“, beschloss er und öffnete den Chat mit Skinny.

„Meinst du, dass ist...“, setzte Justus an. _Eine gute Idee?_, wollte er sagen. Aber er kam nicht dazu, denn Bob machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Wenn wir nicht Bescheid wüssten, würdet ihr beide gerade versuchen, euch mit fadenscheinigen Ausflüchten aus dem Staub zu machen“, stellte er gelassen fest, und Justus musste zugeben, dass er recht hatte. Auch wenn er sich eigentlich eingebildet hatte, dass seine Ausreden nicht allzu _fadenscheinig_ gewesen waren.

„Also würde ich jetzt gerade vor der Zentrale stehen und feststellen, dass ich den ganzen Freitagabend frei habe. Und was läge da näher, als zu Skinny zu fahren?“ Wieder lächelte Bob so seltsam. „Denk dran, Peter, du musst wütend auf Skinny sein“, fügte er dann abwesend hinzu, während er tippte. „Damit er nichts merkt.“

„Keine Sorge“, presste Peter zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Das bin ich.“

Damit war alles besprochen. Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

\- jetzt -

Aber in diesem Moment, unter Skinnys arrogantem Blick, ließ Justus den ganzen Plan den Bach herunter gehen.

Anstatt ihren Erzfeind zurecht zu weisen, noch eine hässlichen Abschiedsbemerkung zu machen, und dann mit Bob und Peter aus dem Haus zu spazieren, senkte er den Kopf und sagte: „Ja.“

Es war dieser Tonfall, den Skinny sonst nur benutzte, wenn sie alleine waren, der Justus' höhere Gehirnfunktionen einfach komplett ausschaltete.

Justus merkte, wie Peter ihm einen entgeisterten Blick zuwarf. Natürlich – Peter konnte mit dieser Situation wahrscheinlich von ihnen allen am schlechtesten umgehen. Er brauchte seine Wut, um auch nur zugeben zu können, dass er Skinny vielleicht tatsächlich wollte.

Automatisch frage Justus sich, welchen Ausdruck Bob wohl bekommen hatte. Doch bevor er einen Blick riskieren konnte, sage Skinny „So ist es brav.“

Und wider Willen entspannte Justus sich.

~*~

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sich die Atmosphäre in dem großzügigen Raum gewandelt. Bob konnte es spüren.

Etwas lief hier ganz und gar nicht nach Plan. Aber irgendwie störte es ihn nicht mal besonders.

Es faszinierte ihn, wie gut Justus auf Skinnys Befehle reagierte. Und unwillkürlich reckte ein Teil von ihm den Kopf und wollte mitspielen.

Ihr sonst so stolzer Erster blickte zu Boden, schien Skinnys Lob zu genießen. Und Skinny war es offensichtlich bewusst. Bob kannte diesen Ausdruck – als wollte er Justus mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen.

Wenn er Bob so ansah, waren sie meistens mitten in einem gefährlichen Spiel, und Skinny war kurz davor, etwas zu tun, das Bob beinahe um den Verstand bringen würde.

Vielleicht aus reiner Gewohnheit merkte Bob, wie er auf den Ausdruck reagierte, obwohl er gar nicht an ihn gerichtet war. Und er konnte plötzlich nicht sagen, was er eigentlich wollte.

Er _sollte_ den Plan zu Ende verfolgen – Peter und Justus aus dieser unangenehmen Situation befreien und Skinny den Triumph vom Gesicht wischen. Doch ohne, dass er es hätte verhindern können, driftete sein Blick immer wieder zu Justus. Skinnys Worte kamen ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie Justus wohl mit einem Knebel aussehen würde.

Und dann war da noch Peter. Der so gut auf Bobs Anweisung reagiert hatte.

Bob musste der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass sich seine Gefühle für seine Freunde vielleicht nicht mehr auf einer rein freundschaftlichen Ebene befanden.

Skinny fing seinen Blick auf, und Bob wusste mit unerwarteter Sicherheit, dass Skinny ihn lesen konnte wie ein offenes Buch.

„Was meinst du, Andrews“, sagte er leise, „Wie gefällt dir das?“

Nur am Rande nahm Bob war, wie Peters Kopf zu ihm herum ruckte. Skinnys Augen blitzten, seine Augenbraue zuckte spöttisch in die Höhe und Bob wusste ganz genau, was er damit ausdrücken wollte. Er sagte: _Wir sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich, du und ich._ Und Bobs Mundwinkel zuckte unzufrieden, antwortete: _Vielleicht_.

Skinny hielt ihm einen Spiegel vor – etwas verzerrt, etwas verformt, aber immer noch ein Spiegel. Auch wenn Bob das gerne geleugnet hätte.

„Würde mir besser gefallen, wenn du endlich mal die Klappe halten würdest“, schoss er zurück, um von sich abzulenken. „_Das_ wäre mal ein Anblick.“

Ein langsames Lächeln zog über Skinnys Gesicht, bei dem sich Bobs gute Vorsätze ein Stückchen mehr verabschiedeten. Doch zu seiner Überraschung ließ Skinny den Spruch unkommentiert. Stattdessen ließ er den Blick über Justus und Peter wandern.

Noch immer sah Justus nicht auf, und Bob wurde plötzlich übermäßig klar, dass seit Skinnys Befehl gerade einmal zehn Sekunden vergangen waren.

Und Peter schien noch immer mit seiner Wut zu kämpfen.

Auf einmal wandelte sich Skinnys Körpersprache, er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und legte den Kopf schief. „Sagt mal“, erkundigte er sich mit kalkulierter Unbekümmertheit, „treibt ihr drei es eigentlich miteinander?“

Diesmal konnte Bob nicht schnell genug eingreifen.

Bevor er so richtig verarbeitet hatte, was Skinny da gerade von sich gegeben hatte, hatte Peter sich auf ihren Erzfeind gestürzt.

Mit einem dumpfen Krachen kollidierten sie mit dem Sessel, stürzten zu Boden. Das Geräusch einer Faust, die auf Fleisch traf, drang an Bobs Ohren, doch er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wer von den beiden einen Treffer gelandet hatte.

Mit einem langen Schritt war er neben den beiden – Peter hatte Skinny zu Boden gepresst, der immer noch lachte. Gerade als Bob Peter an der Schulter packte, um ihn wegzureißen, kollidierten seine Knöchel mit Skinnys Nase.

Endlich rührte sich auch Justus, und mit vereinten Kräften zerrten sie Peter zurück.

Beinahe kassierte Bob noch ein blaues Auge von ihm, doch dann beruhigte Peter sich zumindest ein bisschen.

Skinnys lag immer noch auf dem Boden. Das breite Grinsen war nicht von seinem Gesicht verschwunden, trotz des Bluts, das ihm darüber lief. Gerade als Bob ihn ansah, zuckte seine Zunge hervor, leckte einen Teil davon ab, und Bob wusste, wie es schmecken würde, ihn jetzt zu küssen.

Ohne sich aktiv dazu entschlossen zu haben, trat er neben ihren Erzfeind und bot ihm eine Hand an, um ihm auf die Füße zu helfen.

Tatsächlich ergriff Skinny sie, und für einen Moment standen sie zu dicht voreinander. Skinny war mehr als einen halben Kopf größer als Bob, und er musste sich ein Stück zurück lehnen, um in die beinahe farblosen Augen sehen zu können.

„Nächstes Mal halten wir ihn nicht zurück“, sagte er leise. Wenn Skinny noch so einen Spruch machte, dann würde er mit Freude dabei zusehen, wie Peter ihn gründlich verprügelte.

Doch Skinny lächelte nur wieder, so zufrieden, wie der Fuchs, der in den Hühnerstall eingebrochen war. „Versprochen?“, wollte er ebenso leise wissen.

Für eine Sekunde fragte Bob sich, ob Skinny den Schmerz vielleicht doch genoss – bisher hatte er ihn nicht als Masochisten eingeschätzt. Aber nein, korrigierte er seine Gedanken, Skinny stand nicht auf den Schmerz, eher auf den Kampf.

Und wahrscheinlich war er sich so sicher, dass er Peter am Ende doch besiegen würde, dass ihn die Aussicht nicht beunruhigte. Und Bob konnte ihm nicht mal mit Sicherheit widersprechen. Denn Peter kämpfte nicht nur um zu kämpfen. Er kämpfte auch um zu verlieren.

Immer noch lief Skinny das Blut aus der Nase, und wieder leckte er sich das Rot von den Lippen.

Das war der Moment, in dem auch Bob den Plan zum Teufel schickte.

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Skinny.

Der metallische Geschmack war beinahe überwältigend, legte sich auf Bobs Zunge und tropfte seine Kehle hinab.

Er spürte, wie Skinny die Führung übernehmen wollte, doch er hielt dagegen.

In seinen Ohren rauschte es, und er konnte nicht sagen, ob und wie Peter und Justus auf das Bild reagierten, das sich ihnen nun bot.

Skinny krallte eine Hand in seine Hüfte und zum Ausgleich griff Bob grob in seine Haare. Mit einem Geräusch, das entfernt an ein Knurren erinnerte, zerrte Skinny ihn dichter. Sein Spiel – dessen Erfolg hin oder her – hatte ihn offenkundig erregt, und für einen Herzschlag wollte Bob sich ganz darin verlieren.

Dann stieß er Skinny von sich.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten – ich weiß endlich, wo die Geschichte hin will, aber es gibt nur noch dieses und dann ein weiteres Kapitel. Auch wenn 11 eigentlich eine blöde Zahl ist. Aber das ganze Ding ist sowieso viel länger geworden als geplant, von daher…  
Und bitte einmal einen Blick auf die Tags werfen - das Rating hat sich geändert (auch wenn ich mit dem verantwortlichen Teil wie immer nur so bedingt zufrieden bin) und ich habe weitere Relationships und Additional Tags hinzugefügt!

Mehr als alles andere in diesem Moment wollte Peter die Augen schließen. Doch er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Bob, der Skinny küsste. Skinny, der ihn näher zog.

Nur Justus, der ihn immer noch festhielt, verhinderte, dass er einfach ohnmächtig umkippte. Doch gleichzeitig musste er an den Geschmack von Blut denken, der beinahe zu Skinny zu gehören schien, und daran, dass er sich jetzt auch auf Bobs Lippen wiederfinden musste.

Er wusste nicht, was er mit dem Gefühl anfangen sollte, dass sich bei dem Anblick – bei dem Gedanken – in ihm breit machte.

Die beiden lösten sich voneinander, Bob machte einen Schritt zurück, doch er sah weder Justus noch Peter an. Nicht, weil er ihren Blicken auswich, sondern weil er weiter Skinny fixierte.

Der wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut ab, und automatisch folgte Peter der Bewegung mit den Augen. Es machte etwas mit ihm, Skinny so zu sehen – das tat es immer, und im Nachhinein verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er sich doch wieder auf einen (wenn auch nur sehr kurzen) Kampf mit ihrem Erzfeind eingelassen hatte.

Das Adrenalin rauschte immer noch durch seinen Körper, und seine Rippen, die Skinny mit seinem ersten Schlag erwischt hatte, machten sich nicht unangenehm bemerkbar.

Immer noch spielte dieses Lächeln um Skinnys Lippen, das Peter beinahe wahnsinnig machte – und nicht nur ihn, wenn Bobs Reaktion von eben irgendwas aussagte.

„Bob?“, zog Justus die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Dritten auf sich, und endlich wandte Bob den Blick von Skinny ab.

„Sieh es ein, Jonas“, unterbrach Skinny Justus, bevor dieser seinen Gedanken formulieren konnte. Er grinste schon wieder so provokant. „Ihr wollt alle was von mir. Und keiner von euch kann lange wegbleiben.“

Unwillkürlich knirschte Peter mit den Zähnen. Justus‘ Griff um seinen Oberarm verstärkte sich warnend.

„So?“ Bob verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Skinny herausfordernd an.

Der erwiderte den Blick für einen Augenblick ungerührt. Dann sah er Justus an, und sein Ausdruck veränderte sich. Beinahe, als würde er etwas völlig anderes sehen. Peter wollte nicht wissen, was. Oder vielleicht doch. Im Moment wusste er selbst nicht mehr, was er eigentlich wollte.

„Du brauchst die Ruhe“, stellte Skinny fest. Er klang wieder kühl und kalkuliert, und Peter hasste es, wie gerne er den Tonfall hörte. „Jemanden, der dich aus deinem dämlichen schlauen Kopf holt.“

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Peter klar wurde, was Skinny gerade tat. Er tat das, was Bob sonst gelegentlich machte – anderer Leute Motivation ans Licht zerren, um sie ihnen als Spiegel vorzuhalten.

Justus schluckte nur, senkte den Blick, und plötzlich war Peter wütend auf ihn. Wenn Justus sich jemandem unterwerfen wollte, warum hatte er damit ausgerechnet zu Skinny gehen müssen? Es hätte doch sicherlich auch andere Möglichkeiten gegeben! Wenn er mit ihnen darüber geredet hätte...

Doch bevor Peter den Gedanken zu einem Ende bringen konnte, wandte Skinny sich ihm zu. „Du brauchst den Kampf um Wut abzubauen. Und weil du sonst nicht zugeben kannst, dass du vielleicht auf Kerle stehst.“

Die Worte waren wie ein Schlag in den Magen, und schon wieder wäre Peter ihm am liebsten an den Kragen gegangen. Aber das Problem war... Skinny hatte nicht Unrecht. Es gab mehr als einen Grund, warum Peter immer, immer wieder auf ihn reagierte.

„Und du“, Skinnys Augen glitten über Bobs Körper, „Du hast sonst das Gefühl, dass du zu… makellos bist.“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und? Dagegen gibt es viele Mittel“, warf er ein.

Doch Skinny grinste. „Und trotzdem bist du zu mir gekommen. Außerdem“, er nickte zu Justus und Peter, „Die beiden? Die lieben dich viel zu sehr, um dir die Gefahr zu geben, die du so magst.“

~*~

Es hatte Skinny nicht gefallen, dass die drei sich offensichtlich vor ihrem Besuch bei ihm ausgetauscht hatten – nein, das hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen. Aber damit konnte er leben.

Denn es machte trotzdem ausgesprochen viel Spaß, jeden der drei mit sich selbst zu konfrontieren.

Immer noch sah er Andrews an. In den letzten Monaten hatte er ja so einiges über ihn gelernt. Aber der Kuss war trotzdem überraschend gekommen. Anscheinend konnte da wirklich jemand die Finger nicht von ihm lassen – nicht mal, während seine Freunde daneben standen. Genau wie Jonas seine wunderschöne Unterwürfigkeit nicht abschalten konnte – und Shaw nicht die Wut.

Das hatte ihn auf die Idee gebracht. Wenn sie sich schon gegenseitig gestanden hatten, was los war, dann wollte er doch mal sehen, ob sie zumindest vor sich selbst noch etwas verschwiegen.

Und offenbar hatte er sie diesmal tatsächlich kalt erwischt.

Nicht Andrews – nein, der war sich sehr bewusst was er tat und warum und was er wollte. Aber die anderen beiden. Und am schönsten reagierten sie, als er Andrews aufzog.

Der sah ihn einfach weiter an, schien sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, doch Jonas und Shaw zuckten zusammen, sahen erst einander, dann Andrews und schließlich wieder Skinny an.

Aber er hätte gar keine weitere Bestätigung gebraucht. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, als Shaw auf ihn losgegangen war, als Andrews und Jonas einen Moment zu lange gebraucht hatten, um zu reagieren.

Seine drei kleinen Satzzeichen trieben es nicht miteinander. Aber sie würden gerne.

Und Skinny war nicht umsonst als großzügig bekannt.

„Ihr könnts ruhig zugeben“, fuhr er lächelnd fort, als immer noch keiner etwas antwortete. „Ihr wärt bestimmt süß zusammen. Schade nur, dass _süß_ nicht das ist, was ihr braucht.“

„Was soll das, Skinny?“, wollte Jonas wissen.

Er verkniff sich ein Augenrollen. Die drei klangen heute ein wenig wie eine Schallplatte mit einem Sprung. _Was soll das?_, ahmte er sie in Gedanken höhnisch nach, _Was willst du?_

_Es soll euch aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen_, gab er sich die Antwort selbst. Und er _wollte_ ihnen einen Schock versetzen, seine Macht noch einmal voll auskosten, bevor er sie rauswarf.

Jedenfalls dachte er, dass er das wollte.

\- vier Tage zuvor -

Skinny lag auf dem Rücken auf seinem Bett, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Andrews war über ihn gebeugt, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Da waren Wachstropfen auf seiner Haut und eine brennende Kerze in seiner Hand.

Das reine Weiß stand in krassem Kontrast zu der geröteten Haut darunter, und Skinny meinte, es noch unter den Händen zu spüren, wie Andrews zusammengezuckt war, als er das heiße Wachs über ihm ausgegossen hatte.

Doch wie so oft mit Andrews war jetzt der Moment gekommen, in dem er den Spieß umgedreht hatte. Natürlich, Skinny könnte sich ihm widersetzen, aber er genoss es viel zu sehr, diesen dunklen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Satzzeichens zu sehen.

Denn in diesen Momenten war ihm klar, dass Andrews ihm viel ähnlicher war, als er gedacht hatte. 

Skinny hielt den Atem an, während Andrews die kleine Kerze langsam kippte. Langsam floss das Wachs über die Kante.

Es brannte auf Skinnys Haut, bevor der Schmerz sich in ein dumpfes Ziehen verwandelte. Er krallte die Finger ins Bettlaken und ihm stockte der Atem, als Andrews einen weiteren Tropfen auf seine Brust fallen ließ, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu warten.

Er lächelte schon wieder, so selbstzufrieden, dass Skinny beinahe das Gefühl hatte, in einen Spiegel zu schauen.

„Gefällt dir das?“, wollte Andrews wissen.

Gerade als Skinny den Mund öffnete, kippte Andrews die Kerze erneut, und statt einer Antwort fluchte Skinny nur unterdrückt.

„Fühlt sich gut an, oder?“, Andrews grinste, und Skinny wusste, dass er mit ihm spielte. Ausnahmsweise war er fast versucht, ihm das durchgehen zu lassen.

Aber nur fast. Die Kerze erlosch – wahrscheinlich aus Mangel an Wachs, der war schließlich über sie beide verteilt – und Skinny nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie Andrews mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Hand zu schlagen.

Der brachte nicht mehr als ein empörtes „Hey!“, hervor, ehe Skinny ihn gepackt und ihre Position getauscht hatte. 

Jetzt war er es, der auf Andrews herunter grinste. Er kniete über ihm, sodass der Schnüffler ihn nicht einfach wieder abwerfen konnte. Für einen Moment betrachtete er ihn einfach nur, drückte mit den Fingerspitzen auf das abgekühlte Wachs und die empfindlich gewordene Haut darunter.

Dann langte er zum Nachttisch hinüber.

Andrews leckte sich über die Lippen, als das Messer in seinem Blickfeld erschien.

Langsam legte Skinny es auf seine Haut – die Klinge war kalt und feucht von dem Eiswasser, in dem sie gelegen hatte, und musste auf der vom Wachs aufgeheizten Haut brennen wie Feuer.

Andrews stöhnte langgezogen, drängte sich Skinny entgegen.

Mehr oder weniger vorsichtig fuhr Skinny mit der Klinge unter einen der weißen Flecken, brach das Wachs und löste es von Andrews.

Dabei kam er seinem Hals mehr als einmal gefährlich nahe, ließ die Spitze sanft darüber gleiten, und genoss das Wissen, wie sehr Andrews ihm vertrauen musste, um das zu erlauben. Wenn er wollte, gäbe es nichts, was er nicht mit ihm machen könnte, und das erregte ihn mehr als alles andere.

Die Klinge rutschte über dem Wachsfleck weg, ritzte über Andrews‘ Haut, und ein kleiner Tropfen Blut quoll aus der Wunde.

„Ups“, sagte Skinny ungerührt. Er sah dem Tropfen dabei zu, wie er Andrews‘ Schlüsselbein entlang rann, dann auf das Laken fiel. Das Rot war hübsch, eine weitere Farbe neben dem weißen Wachs, der silbernen Klinge und dem schwarzen Bettzeug. 

Andrews‘ Stöhnen verwandelte sich in ein atemloses Lachen, und unwillkürlich fiel Skinny ein.

„Du bist wahnsinnig“, brachte er hervor.

Skinny grinste zu ihm hinab. „Deswegen bist du doch hier, oder?“

Zur Antwort küsste Andrews ihn, grob und gierig. Seine Hand grub sich in Skinnys Haare, die andere umfasste ebenfalls den Messergriff.

Einen Moment rangen sie wie nebenbei darum, bis Skinny losließ und die Finger stattdessen um Andrews‘ Kehle schloss. Gleichzeitig spürte er das scharfe Metall an seinem eigenen Hals.

„Ich glaube, wir haben hier eine kleine Patt-Situation“, sagte Andrews mit einem Lächeln.

Und Skinny konnte gar nicht anders, als es zu erwidern.

Was würden Jonas und Shaw wohl sagen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, wenn sie sie in dieser Position sehen könnten. Er würde zu gerne ihre Gesichter sehen.

Er drückte Andrews die Luft ab, nur ein bisschen, bis er spürte, wie die Messerklinge in seine Haut biss. 

„Leg das Messer weg“, sagte Skinny leise, „und ich geb dir, was du eigentlich willst.“

Andrews erwiderte seinen Blick betont gelassen, aber Skinny konnte das Verlangen darin sehen. Er wollte die Gefahr, und er wollte den Rausch. Und Skinny wollte sein verdammtes Gesicht sehen, wenn er kam.

„Lass mich los, und ich mach die Beine für dich breit“, erwiderte Andrews.

Einen langen Moment starrten sie sich an. Denn Skinny musste ernsthaft nachdenken. Was wollte er mehr?

„Ach, stellen wir Ansprüche?“, erkundigte er sich. Es kam nicht halb so ungerührt heraus, wie er gehofft hatte.

Andrews zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

Unzufrieden verzog Skinny das Gesicht, dann löste er seinen Griff ganz langsam. In dem Moment, in dem er die Hand hob, fiel das Messer klappernd zu Boden.

Andrews küsste ihn erneut, stöhnte, als Skinny die Hand zwischen sie schob. Tatsächlich ließ Andrews die Beine auseinander fallen, gab Skinny Raum. Es war immer ein berauschendes Gefühl, wenn Andrews ihm das erlaubte. Normalerweise waren sie eher... was Skinny als _auf Augenhöhe_ bezeichnen würde.

Nicht wie mit Jonas, der sich so schön unterwarf. Auch nicht wie mit Shaw, mit dem Skinny immer erst um die Oberhand ringen musste – bevor Shaw ihn doch meist gewähren ließ.

Skinny beendete den Kuss, und Andrews löste freundlicherweise seine Finger aus Skinnys Haaren.

Er lehnte sich zum Nachttisch hinüber, wühlte darin herum, und griff dann wieder nach dem Messer.

Sanft fuhr er damit über Andrews' Haut, dann setzte er es ihm an den Hals. Er wusste, wie sehr einem dieses Gefühl zu Kopf steigen konnte, die scharfe Klinge so dicht neben der der Schlagader.

„Schön die Beine breit machen“, forderte er Andrews auf.

Der lächelte nur und widersetzte sich weiterhin. Skinny wusste, was er tat. Er provozierte, nur ein wenig, nur soviel, dass Skinny ein wenig Gewalt anwenden musste – stachelte ihn an, bis er gemein wurde und gefährlich.

„Oder soll ich dir einfach die Kehle durchschneiden?“, erkundigte Skinny sich unbekümmert.

Er beobachtete, wie Andrews schluckte und darum kämpfen musste, die Augen offen zu halten. Dann gehorchte er ohne weitere Spielchen.

Skinny lächelte. Es war immer wieder schön, mit Andrews zu spielen. Manchmal zwang er Skinny dazu, sich zu fügen, doch so oder so, er reizte Dinge gerne bis zur Schmerzgrenze aus.

Ohne die Klinge wegzubewegen, langte Skinny nach dem Gel, schob dann die Hand wieder zwischen sie. Für eine Weile ließ Andrews ihn einfach machen, und die Abwesenheit von jeglichen Sticheleien hätte Skinny vorsichtig werden lassen sollen.

Als er nach dem Kondom griff, das Messer einen Moment sinken ließ, nutzte Andrews seine Chance.

Erneut fand Skinny sich auf dem Rücken wieder, der Arm mit den Messer nutzlos ausgestreckt.

Andrews kniete über ihm und grinste zufrieden. Der Kampf war also noch nicht völlig aus ihm heraus.

Bevor Skinny die Waffe wieder heben und ihn wieder unter sich zwingen konnte, ließ Andrews sich auf seinen Schwanz sinken. Skinny musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er sich mit der Hand auf seiner Brust abstützte – genau auf einem der Wachsflecken – und dumpfen Schmerz durch Skinnys Körper jagte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ganz deutlich, dass das Absicht gewesen war. Er begann, sich zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann stetig schneller.

Skinny war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, wer hier wen benutzte. Und es kümerte ihn auch nicht wirklich.

Er ließ das Messer fallen – der Winkel war dafür jetzt völlig falsch – und legte stattdessen die Hand wieder um Andrews Kehle.

Ohne zu zögern drückte er zu. Andrews wehrte sich nicht, grub lediglich seinerseits die Nägel in Skinnys Haut. Skinny konnte sein schweres Atmen unter den Fingern fühlen.

„Was meinst du, wie lange bis du ohnmächtig wirst?“, erkundigte er sich mit angestrengter Gelassenheit.

Denn Andrews‘ Rhythmus hatte inzwischen deutlich an Geschwindigkeit zugenommen, und lange würde Skinny nicht mehr durchhalten. Dafür hatten sie schon zu lange mit dem Wachs und dem Messer herum gespielt.

Andrews einzige Antwort bestand daraus, sich noch schneller zu bewegen. 

Seine Hand glitt suchend über die Bettdecke, und bevor Skinny herausbekam, was er vorhatte – er war abgelenkt, verdammt – lag wieder die kalte Klinge an seinem Hals.

In der Situation waren sie heute doch schon mal.

Nur, dass es diesmal keine Verhandlungen gab. Skinny drückte Andrews vollkommen die Luft ab, und dieser presste die Klinge so hart auf Skinnys Haut, dass er beinahe damit rechnete, dass ihm jeden Moment heiß das Blut über den Hals laufen würde. 

Er packte Andrews an der Hüfte, zerrte ihn seinen Stößen entgegen, und genoss, wie Andrews trotz des Griffs um seine Kehle zu stöhnen versuchte.

Langsam verlor Andrews seinen Rhythmus, und Skinny war ganz bei ihm. Als Andrews das Messer fallen ließ und sich stattdessen vorbeugte, um Skinny zu küssen, aggressiv und kompromisslos, war es für Skinny vorbei. Der Höhepunkt erwischte ihn unerwartet, als hätte ihm jemand – Andrews – in den Magen geboxt.

Nur mit Mühe verhinderte er, dass er Andrews einfach die Luftröhre zerquetschte. Als er langsam wieder runter kam, löste er die Finger von seinem Hals.

Andrews richtete sich auf, stützte sich immer noch auf Skinnys Brust ab.

Skinny ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als er kam; die Lider zusammen gepresst, der Mund geöffnet zu einem stummen Stöhnen. 

Einen Moment verharrte er so, dann ließ er sich nach vorne sinken und rollte sich zur Seite. 

Skinny tastete nach seinen Zigaretten, fand jedoch nur eine leere Schachtel. Widerwillig stand er auf, um aus der Küche eine neue Packung zu holen.

Er hörte, wie Andrews im Nachtschrank wühlte. 

„Was glaubst du, wo du hingehst?“, ertönte seine Stimme hinter ihm.

Skinny drehte sich um und starrte unerwartet in die Mündung der Pistole. Er musste schlucken.

„Ich komm ja gleich wieder“, versprach er mit einem Grinsen und begab sich auf die Suche.

Er würde Andrews vermissen, schoss es ihm unerwartet durch den Kopf. Andrews, und seine Kollegen auch.

\- jetzt -

Vielleicht wusste Skinny selbst nicht mehr so richtig, was er hier eigentlich erreichen wollte. Die ganze Situation war einfach völlig verfahren.

Er wollte Shaw so lange anstacheln, bis er wieder den Kopf verlor – und diesmal wirklich.

Er wollte Jonas auf den Knien, vor den Augen seiner Freunde.

Er wollte Andrews genau da, wo er gerade stand, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Er wollte keinen von ihnen jemals wieder sehen und er wollte nicht, dass sie dieses Haus verließen.

„Was meinst du denn, was das soll?“, beantwortete er Jonas‘ Frage mit einer Gegenfrage.

Bildete er sich das ein, oder zuckte Jonas da zusammen?

Für einen zu langen Moment spannte sich eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Du willst uns gegeneinander ausspielen“, erwiderte Jonas schließlich. „Und jetzt bist du sauer weil es nicht geklappt hat. Also willst du uns irgendwie anders aus der Reserve locken.“

Er schien sich recht schnell wieder gefasst zu haben, und Skinny wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass Jonas solche Schlüsse zog. Schließlich war er nicht umsonst der Oberschnüffler.

„Wow. Wäre ich von alleine nie drauf gekommen“, gab Skinny ungerührt zurück. Sein Sarkasmus entlockte Andrews ein Lächeln. Gleich und gleich… Er verbot sich den Gedanken.

„Ich glaub, du weißt selber nicht, was du willst“, murmelte Shaw gereizt und Skinny starrte ihn an.

Von Jonas oder Andrews hätte er so einen Spruch erwartet. Aber Shaw? Shaw überraschte ihn immer noch manchmal. 

„Du wolltest deine Macht auskosten“, fügte Andrews hinzu, „aber sorry, so funktioniert das nicht.“

Und so einfach hatte sich das Kräfteverhältnis im Raum verschoben. Es zerrte an seinen Nerven und wieder meldete sich leise Wut. Gleichzeitig wollte er Andrews auf die Knie zwingen und ihm den vorlauten Mund stopfen.

Drei Paar Augen musterten ihn, jetzt unangenehm aufmerksam. Jonas mit seinem furchtbaren Scharfsinn, Shaw mit unfroher Verwirrung und Andrews beinahe zufrieden.

In diesem Moment wollte Skinny sie nicht mehr sehen.

„Raus“, sagte er leise.

Keine Reaktion. 

„Raus!“, wiederholte er, laut und ungehalten.

Und tatsächlich traten sie den Rückzug an. Tauschten einen Blick, dann ein Schulterzucken, dann drehte Shaw auf dem Absatz um. Jonas nickte Skinny zu, dann folgte er. 

Andrews sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. Dann überlegte er es sich anders, und verließ ebenfalls das Haus.

Skinny konnte keine Befriedigung darüber in sich finden. Er sollte triumphieren, das war der Plan gewesen, triumphieren und sich dann anderen Dingen zuwenden. Aber stattdessen schmeckte der Nachhall seiner letzten Worte bitter auf seiner Zunge.

Hart war er trotzdem noch.

Am liebsten hätte er ihnen nachgerufen, sie alle nach oben in sein altes Schlafzimmer geschickt und sich ausgiebig mit ihnen amüsiert.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Skinny fluchte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, das Kapitel kommt heute sehr früh am Tag, aber ich krieg heute Abend Besuch xD

Skinny ließ sich in den Sessel sinken. Einen Moment starrte er noch zur Tür hinüber. Dann öffnete er die Jeans und schob endlich die Hand hinein.

Die Bilder kamen, ohne dass er sich hätte bemühen müssen.

Jonas auf den Knien, der auf seinen Befehl Shaws Schwanz lutschte. Andrews, der ihm gleichzeitig langsam und methodisch die Arme fesselte. Shaws Gesichtsausdruck, irgendwo zwischen Verlegenheit und Erregung, wie immer, wenn er nicht zugeben wollte, wie sehr ihm etwas gefiel. Das Seil auf Jonas‘ Haut. Andrews, der Shaw küsste, die Hand in dessen Haare gekrallt, bis dieser erbärmlich stöhnte.

Skinny hatte nie besondere voyeuristische Tendenzen gehabt, aber er würde einiges geben um ein solches Szenario zu beobachten. Und dann einzusteigen. Jonas zu vögeln, während Andrews sich Shaw vornahm. Oder andersherum. Oder Shaw mit Andrews zu teilen während Jonas nur zugucken durfte.

Die Möglichkeiten waren endlos, und die Vorstellung ließ ihn stöhnen und die Bewegung seiner Hand beschleunigte sich.

\- vier Tage später -

Es klingelte an der Tür. Irritiert kämpfte Skinny sich vom Sofa hoch, schlüpfte schnell in eine Jogginghose, und ging in den Flur. Durch den Spion konnte er Andrews sehen. Entspannt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, als wäre nichts los.

Als hätte es das Zusammentreffen in der letzten Woche nie gegeben.

Skinny öffnete die Tür. Und traute seinen Augen nicht.

Rechts von Andrews, gerade weit genug weg dass der Spion sie nicht erfasste, standen Jonas und Shaw. Beide sahen etwas unbehaglich aus, während Andrews lächelte.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten mal was ausprobieren“, sagte er, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. Er schob Skinny beiseite und betrat die Wohnung.

Im Durchgang zum Schlafzimmer blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. „Oder ist das hier nicht in deinem Sinne, Skinny?“

Skinny hatte das Gefühl, zu träumen, und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte sich in den Arm gekniffen.

Jonas und Shaw folgten ihrem Dritten in die Wohnung, blieben im Flur stehen, und sahen Skinny nicht an. 

„Im Ernst?“, brachte er hervor.

~*~

Bob konnte beobachten, wie sich langsam das Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht ausbreitete, das nie etwas Gutes bedeutete.

Er sah von Bob zu Justus, zu Peter, zurück zu Bob.

„Wir werden eine Menge Spaß haben“, stellte er schließlich fest, mit einem so dreckigen Unterton, dass Bob beinahe allein davon hart wurde.

Bob lächelte und ließ sich ganz selbstverständlich auf Skinnys Bett fallen.

Die anderen drei folgten ihm ins Schlafzimmer, Justus und Peter blieben mitten im Raum stehen, während Skinny sich an den Türrahmen lehnte.

Er ließ den Blick über seine angeblichen Erzfeinde wandern, bevor er wieder Bob fixierte.

„Also, wie machen wir das hier?“

\- vier Tage zuvor -

Sie standen vor dem Haus von Skinnys Eltern. Die Tür war gerade hinter Justus ins Schloss gefallen. An der Straße blieben sie stehen und sahen sich einen Moment einfach nur an.

Dann sagte Justus: „Eigentlich schade.“

Peter sah aus, als wollte er widersprechen, doch dann nickte er bloß. 

Bob warf einen Blick zurück. Dann sah er wieder seine Freunde an. „Ich glaube, er will uns genauso wie andersherum“, stellte er fest.

Er hatte es vermutet, ab und zu, aber heute hatte er den Beweis in Skinnys Gesicht gesehen. So ungern er gegangen war – so ungern sie alle gegangen waren – so ungern hatte Skinny sie gehen lassen.

Nachdenklich musterte er Justus und Peter. Vielleicht… vielleicht gab es da eine Möglichkeit...

„Wir müssen nicht zwangsläufig aufhören uns mit ihm zu treffen“, sagte er ruhig. Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Reaktion seiner Freunde.

Beide sahen ihn überrascht an. „Wir ziehen weg...“, setzte Justus an.

Schulterzuckend nickte Bob. „Aber wir werden trotzdem oft hier sein. So weit ist es ja nicht.“

Sie würden oft genug in Rocky Beach sein, um ihre Familien zu besuchen, um Freunde zu treffen, und vielleicht auch einfach so, weil sie einfach gerne hier waren. Und die Fahrt dauerte nicht viel länger als drei Stunden – da waren Wochenenden zuhause durchaus drin.

Wieder ein Moment der Stille, während seine Freunde würde seine Worte nachdachten. Dann bekam Peter plötzlich große Augen.

„Du meinst wir sollten…“, setzte er an, verstummte abrupt.

Vorsichtig versuchte Bob von seinem Gesicht abzulesen, was er von der Idee hielt. Er schien… nicht vollständig abgeneigt zu sein.

Ebenso wie Justus, nebenbei bemerkt. Er schien sich den Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, Bob konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete, und dann sagte er plötzlich: „Warum nicht?“

„Warum nicht?“, wiederholte Peter ungläubig, „Warum nicht? Weil… weil...“ Wieder brach er ab.

Ohne seine Freunde aus den Augen zu lassen sagte Bob: „Ich würds gerne ausprobieren. Mit ihm – aber vor allem mit euch.“

Niemand fiel in Ohnmacht, niemand sah aus als müsste er sich übergeben, niemand warf ihm vor, pervers zu sein. Das wertete er schon mal als Erfolg.

Vielleicht war er leichtsinnig, seinen Freunden sowas einfach vorzuschlagen. Das könnte ihre jahrelange Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen. Nicht viele Freundschaften überlebten es, wenn man versuchte, etwas anderes daraus zu machen. Aber Bobs Befürchtungen hielten sich eigentlich in Grenzen.

Schließlich hatten sie es ohne größere Probleme überstanden, dass sie alle mit Skinny schliefen. Sie hatten es unbeschadet überstanden, dass er seine Neugier nicht hatte zügeln können und Details verlangt hatte.

Erneut war es einen langen Moment still. Nur die vorbeifahrenden Autos und Musik aus einem der Nachbarhäuser waren zu hören.

Dann nickte Justus. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken.“

„Ja“, stimmte Peter matt zu, „ich auch.“

\- jetzt -

Am Ende hatten sie keine zwei Tage Bedenkzeit gebraucht.

Noch am selben Abend hatte Justus ihm geschrieben. Es war ein langer Text gewesen, offensichtlich vorsichtig formuliert, über die Risiken, die so etwas mit sich brachte, und überraschenderweise auch über die Gefühle, die der Gedanke bei Justus auslöste.

Doch am Ende des Textes war Bob sich ziemlich sicher gewesen – Justus war mindestens genauso bereit, es auszuprobieren, wie er es war.

Peter hatte etwas länger auf sich warten lassen. Und dann war es nur eine einzige Zeile gewesen – [_fuck it. Warum nicht._]

Und jetzt waren sie hier – in Skinnys Schlafzimmer.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Bob ungerührt, „Sonst weißt du doch immer ganz genau, was dir vorschwebt.“

Er sah Justus vorsichtig lächeln, und Skinny grinste.

„Jonas, auf die Knie“, befahl er und Bob konnte ihm ansehen, dass er das schon sehr lange hatte machen wollen.

Beinahe unverzüglich folgte Justus der Aufforderung. Peter schien unsicher, was er mit diesem Bild machen sollte, doch Bob gefiel es. Sehr sogar. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Skinny und da war es wieder – das wortlose Verständnis – das unausgesprochene Wissen, dass sie sich unangenehm ähnlich waren.

„Peter, komm her“, sagte Bob leise und streckte die Hand nach seinem besten Freund aus.

Etwas unsicher und zögernd folgte er der Aufforderung, setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante.

Ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen zog Bob seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn. Vielleicht war das die falsche Situation für einen ersten Kuss, vor Skinnys Augen auf dessen Bett, aber dafür fühlte es sich verdammt gut an. Peter war nachgiebiger, als Bob es erwartet hatte, vielleicht, weil er gegen ihn nicht ankämpfen musste, wie er es gegen Skinny sicherlich tat.

„_Fuck_“, hörte Bob Skinny murmeln.

Er löste sich von Peter, sah auf. Skinny beobachtete sie intensiv, genau wie Justus. 

Bob lächelte.

Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, was er als nächstes tun wollte, griff Skinny wieder ein.

„Jonas, rüber vors Bett“, ordnete er an, „und brav auf den Knien bleiben.“

Sein Tonfall war neu für Bob, beinahe herrisch, und er würde lügen, wenn er sagte, das würde nichts mit ihm machen. Da war wieder diese dunkle Erregung, die ihm schon öfter aufgefallen war, die bei diesem Ton den Kopf hob und sich beinahe eifersüchtig bemerkbar machte.

Er wollte, dass Justus auf ihn ebenso reagierte. 

Skinny stand immer noch in der Tür, beobachtete, wie Justus tatsächlich ohne aufzustehen zum Bett hinüber rutschte, und sah dann zu Bob. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als wollte er sagen: _Dein Zug_.

Bob nickte zufrieden. Ohne ihn anzusehen sagte er: „Peter, sei so gut und zieh dich aus.“

Zu seiner Befriedigung tat Peter tatsächlich ohne Zögern, wie ihm geheißen. 

Skinny grinste. „Glückwunsch, Andrews, auf mich reagiert er nicht so brav.“

Peter zuckte zusammen, als hätte er Skinnys Anwesenheit für einen Moment vergessen. 

Aber als Bob ein ungeduldiges Geräusch machte, wandte er sich wieder der Aufgabe zu, streifte das T-Shirt ab und ließ es zu Boden fallen.

Langsam spazierte Skinny zum Bett hinüber. Er griff in die Nachttischschublade und holte ein langes Stück Strick hervor, das er dann neben Bob auf das Bett warf. „Hier, Andrews, ich hoffe, du kannst mit Knoten umgehen.“

Nachdenklich ließ Bob das raue Seile durch seine Finger gleiten. Dann sah er zu Justus, der die Arme bereits auf dem Rücken verschränkt hatte.

_Oh ja_, dachte Bob. Das würde großartig werden.

~*~

Peter lag auf Skinnys Bett und hatte zum ersten Mal nicht das Bedürfnis, so schnell wie möglich wieder die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Außerdem hätte er es gar nicht gekonnt, wenn er gewollt hätte. Justus war an ihn gekuschelt, hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen, und schien auf dem besten Wege, einzuschlafen. Auf Peters anderer Seite lag Bob, der ihn zufrieden angrinste, das Haar verwuschelt, und mit dem Fingern sanft Muster auf Peters Brust malte. Und ganz außen neben Justus saß Skinny, den Rücken an das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt. Der Geruch seines Zigarettenrauchs waberte zu Peter hinüber, und als er aufsah, bemerkte er, wie Skinny den Blick langsam über seine drei Erzfeinde wandern ließ.

Er schien sich noch nicht ganz in einer Realität orientiert zu haben, in der sie freiwillig alle drei bei ihm vor der Tür gestanden hatten. 

Und wenn er ehrlich war – Peter ging es nicht viel anders. Als Bob dieses... Arrangement vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte Peter zuerst gedacht, er hörte nicht richtig.

Nicht nur wegen Skinny.

Ja, vielleicht liebte er Bob und Justus anders als noch vor ein paar Jahren. Aber war es wirklich eine so gute Idee, nach diesen Gefühlen zu handeln, wenn ihre Freundschaft das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben war? Und dann auch noch Skinny in die ganze Sache hinein zu ziehen? Vor allem, nachdem er ihnen in seiner typisch spöttischen Art ihre gegenseitigen Gefühle um die Ohren geschlagen hatte?

Aber jetzt konnte Peter irgendwie nicht bestreiten, dass die Idee vielleicht tatsächlich nicht schlecht gewesen war.

Es war lange nicht so unbehaglich wie er befürchtet hatte. Weder der Sex – der ein bisschen hin und her erfordert hatte, zwischen vier Leuten, von denen zumindest zwei einen _sehr_ eigenen Kopf hatten – noch das Danach.

Vorsichtig griff er nach Justus' Hand. An den Gelenken waren noch leichte Rötungen von dem Seil zu sehen, mit dem Bob ihn gefesselt hatte. Ein Bild, das Peter wahrscheinlich nie wieder loswerden würde – und das ihm besser gefallen hatte, als er zugeben würde.

Bob bewegte sich und Peter zuckte zusammen. Doch er lehnte sich nur über seine Freunde hinweg, ließ sich von Skinny die halb gerauchte Zigarette geben.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Bob lächelte.

„Bereust du es?“, wollte er leise wissen. 

Peter konnte beinahe spüren, wie Skinny bei den Worten aufmerkte. Ohne zu ihm hinüber zu sehen schüttelte Peter den Kopf.

„Du hattest Recht“, gab er ebenso leise zurück. 

Beinahe erwartete er, dass Justus sich einmischen würde – schließlich war er es normalerweise, der immer Recht hatte – aber der murmelte nur etwas unverständliches und vergrub das Gesicht an Peters Schulter.

Bob lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn.

Das Gefühl war immer noch ungewohnt, aber gleichzeitig so selbstverständlich. Als sollte es so sein. 

Mit einem Räuspern machte Skinny auf sich aufmerksam, und als Peter den Kopf wandte, wusste er nicht, was er aus dessen Gesichtsausdruck machen sollte.

„Wenn ihr hier kitschig werdet, fliegt ihr raus“, brummte er unzufrieden. Aber irgendwie wirkte er lange nicht so genervt wie sonst.

„Wenn es dich stört, können wir gehen“, erwiderte Bob und gab ihm die Zigarette zurück.

Peter rechnete damit, dass Skinny zustimmen würde, und suchte mit den Augen schon mal nach seinen Klamotten, die irgendwo auf dem Fußboden liegen mussten.

Doch Skinny murmelte nur ein: „Ne, schon gut.“

Überrascht sah Peter ihn an, doch Skinny schaute ganz betont aus dem Fenster.

Er wechselte einen Blick mit Bob, der nur die Schultern hob als wollte er sagen: _lass ihn_.

Peter war wirklich nicht gut in emotionalen Dingen – Kelly konnte das bestätigen – aber selbst ihm fiel auf, dass sich irgendetwas in der Beziehung zwischen ihnen und Skinny geändert hatte.

Er wusste bloß noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

\- drei Monate später - 

Justus stieg am Schrottplatz aus dem gelben Käfer. Er wuchtete seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum, bevor er sie auf dem Gehweg abstellte und sich noch einmal ins Innere lehnte.

Er gab Bob einen Kuss, dann verrenkten er sich den Hals, um Peter ebenfalls küssen zu können, der auf dem Rücksitz saß und den Kopf zwischen den Sitzen nach vorne reckte.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend“, verabschiedete er sich.

Seine Freunde grinsten, dann schloss Justus die Beifahrertür und der Käfer tuckerte davon – zum Haus der Shaws, Peter absetzen.

Zufrieden sah Justus den Rücklichtern hinterher, bis sie um die Kurve verschwanden.

Dann schulterte er seine Tasche und marschierte auf die Haustür zu. Tante Mathilda würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Justus sich am Abend gleich wieder aus dem Staub machen würde. Schon gar nicht, wenn er sagte, dass er sich mit Peter und Bob treffen würde. Schließlich wohnte er mit ihnen zusammen und sahen sie sich nicht oft genug et cetera pp.

Aber er konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, was sie vorhatten, dachte er grinsend.

Oder wie erklärte man seiner Tante, dass man mit seinen beiden ehemaligen besten Freunden zusammen war und vorhatte, mit ihnen ihren ehemaligen Erzfeind zu überraschen, weil sie es vermissten, mit ihm zu schlafen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tja, damit sind wir am Ende. Es war wirklich sehr interessant, diese Story zu schreiben, schon allein, weil sie ungefähr nie das gemacht hat, was ich erwartet hatte, und mindestens drei ungeplante Wendungen genommen hat. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und ihr habt von dem Ende kein allzu großes Schleudertrauma bekommen xD


End file.
